Une drogue nommée Molly Hooper
by xtaikax
Summary: L'histoire se situe après la saison 4. Sherlock était un drogué, il l'avait toujours été. Que ce soit de substances interdites ou de l'adrénaline des enquêtes. Mais une nouvelle drogue s'était distillée en lui au fil des années sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive : Molly Hooper. La pire addiction qu'il n'ait jamais connu et celle qu'il va essayer de combattre de toutes ses forces.
1. Première confrontation

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Voilà ma première fanfiction concernant la série Sherlock !**

 **Je précise bien entendu qu'aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, la chaine BBC en a bien sûr tous les droits.**

 **Je me lance donc dans cette histoire sans vraiment savoir où je vais mais j'adore tellement cette série et les personnages que sont Molly et Sherlock (en vrai j'aime tous les personnages), que je souhaitais écrire quelque chose sur eux.**

 **Sur ce... Bonne lecture !**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Comme toujours, un simple coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui révélait tout le spectre social déambulant dans la rue, à la recherche d'une vie meilleure que nul ne connaitra jamais. Des imbéciles incapables de réfléchir et de penser par eux-mêmes, se limitant intellectuellement dans le seul but de vivre simplement, quel monde grotesque.

\- Sherlock, pourrais-tu arrêter ton monologue, j'essaie d'endormir la petite.

Surpris, le principal concerné se retourna et observa John Watson, assis dans son traditionnel fauteuil, berçant doucement Rosie, un biberon à la main.

\- Hum… Je ne m'étais pas rendu que je m'exprimais à voix haute.

\- Et tu ne t'étais pas non plus aperçu de notre présence, je me trompe ? répliqua le père dans un chuchotement.

\- Peut-être bien.

D'un pas vif, sa robe de chambre virevoltant derrière lui, il prit place en face de son colocataire, les mains sur les jambes, la tête basculée en arrière, les yeux fermés.

\- John, je m'ennuie, lâcha-t-il dans un long soupire.

\- Tu viens tout juste de résoudre le mystère de la Marionnette Maléfique.

\- S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas le titre que tu lui as donné sur ton blog.

\- De toute façon tu n'es jamais content, rouspéta le jeune père, ravi de voir sa princesse fermer doucement ses petits yeux.

Une affaire méritant tout juste un minuscule sept et qui ne l'avait occupé que pendant 72 heures. Sans grand intérêt.

\- Bon, je vais la mettre au lit et partir tout de suite après, murmura-t-il en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers le petit berceau.

\- Peux-tu répéter ? s'écria Sherlock en redressant soudainement la tête.

\- Je vais mettre la petite au lit pour qu'elle puisse faire sa sieste.

\- John, arrête de te jouer de moi ! Où comptes-tu aller au juste ?

Une fois la couverture déposée sur son bébé, John attrapa sa veste et sa sacoche avant de s'arrêter devant la porte.

\- Où crois-tu que je vais ? Travailler ! Etre ton acolyte ne paye pas vraiment bien tu sais.

\- Que tu travailles est une chose, bien que cela reste une perte de temps relative quand on sait que…

\- Sherlock !

\- Que vais-je faire ici ? reprit-t-il sur le même ton alarmé. Seul avec ta fille ?

\- Elle dort.

\- Et si elle se réveille ?

\- Tu lui donneras à manger et tu changeras sa couche bien entendu.

\- Te moquerais-tu de moi ? tempêta le détective soudain livide.

Un sourire espiègle se dessina sur le visage de son colocataire.

\- Oui Sherlock, je me moque de toi, admit-il en enfilant sa veste. J'ai appelé Molly, elle a eu la gentillesse d'accepter de la garder cet après-midi, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Molly Hooper. Non, mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée.

\- Laisse donc, ce n'est pas la peine, bougonna-t-il en se levant d'un bond. Je suis l'esprit le plus vif d'Angleterre, cela ne doit pas être bien sorcier de s'occuper d'un marmot, même toi tu sembles y parvenir sans peine.

John referma lentement la porte et se posa devant son ami, les mains sur les hanches, les sourcils froncés.

\- Bon, d'accord, c'est quoi le problème ?

\- De quel problème parles-tu ? grogna Sherlock en se rendant dans la cuisine, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur.

\- Tu es prêt à passer des heures en tête à tête avec un bébé Sherlock !

\- Je me sociabilise que veux-tu.

\- A d'autres ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Molly?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Du thé, du thé, du thé… Ah le voilà !

\- Tu ne lui as plus parlé depuis… depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta sœur.

\- Mais que racontes-tu encore ? répliqua-t-il en attrapant d'un geste vif la théière avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle était vide. Maudite Madame Hudson ! Elle a oublié de me ramener du thé !

\- Madame Hudson est en vacances depuis quatre jours Sherlock et ne change pas de sujet, soupira le médecin.

Le détective posa la théière avec fracas sur la table et toisa son ami, un léger rictus déformant ses lèvres.

\- John, t'a proportion à l'imagination continuera toujours à me surprendre.

\- Donc je me fais des films ? Tu n'évites pas Molly ?

\- Bien sûr que je ne l'évite pas, crois-tu que je perdrais mon temps à esquiver les gens, sérieusement ?

Sans même attendre la réponse, il passa comme une flèche devant son colocataire et s'essaya à son bureau.

\- Et comment expliques-tu le fait que tu n'aies même pas cherché à lui parler après tout cette histoire ? insista John en le suivant dans le salon.

\- A quoi bon ? La mettre davantage mal à l'aise en l'incommodant par ma présence ? Voyons John, toi qui m'as toujours reproché mon manque d'empathie, tu viens à présent me blâmer lorsque j'essaie d'être prévenant.

\- Molly va bien, souffla-t-il en cherchant son regard, sans succès. Elle va bien. Elle a compris pourquoi tu as agis de la sorte et ne t'en tiens aucunement rigueur, tu sais comment elle est.

Pas de réponse. Les yeux du détective ne quittaient pas l'écran de son ordinateur.

\- Je ne pense pas que te voir la blesserait, poursuivit John en se dirigeant vers la porte. Alors ne sois pas bizarre quand elle sera là. A tout à l'heure.

\- John ! Je ne…

Trop tard, la porte avait claqué, il était partit. Dans un soupir las, il ferma d'un mouvement brusque son ordinateur portable et laissa perdre son regard sur le plafond. C'était une mauvaise idée qu'elle vienne ici, chez lui, qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux, sans John ou Madame Hudson. Une bien mauvaise idée et qui forcément ne pouvait provenir que du cerveau naïf de son très cher meilleur ami. Si seulement Lestrade pouvait l'appeler, là, maintenant. Si seulement il…

Des pas légers dans l'escalier, une démarche légèrement gauche, des bruits de clés qui s'entrechoquent. Il ne prit pas la peine de regarder la porte s'ouvrir doucement, préférant observer la pluie qui tombait à l'extérieur.

\- Sher… Sherlock… Je ne pensais pas vous trouver ici, s'exclama la petite voix anxieuse de Molly Hooper.

\- Depuis quand avez-vous les clés de cet appartement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix atone sans détourner son regard.

\- Madame Hudson me les as remises le temps de ses vacances, répondit-elle timidement. Mais finalement je n'en ai pas eu besoin comme vous êtes là.

\- Brillant sens de l'observation Molly, grinça-t-il en pianotant négligemment sur son genoux. John a cru bon de vous appeler, me jugeant incapable de s'occuper comme il se doit de Rosie.

Il perçut un petit rire discret ce qui le poussa à glisser son regard sur la visiteuse. Elle se retenait de rire et se dirigeait vers le berceau, contemplant la petite avec tendresse. Toujours ce même regard, empreint de douceur et de bonté. Profitant que l'attention de la jeune femme ne soit plus portée sur lui, il s'autorisa à l'examiner plus en détails. Ses cheveux remontés en queue de cheval étaient mouillés, elle s'était fait surprendre par la pluie. Elle n'avait pas pris de taxi mais le métro, d'où ses vêtements trempés, sans compter son léger souffle erratique qui prouvait qu'elle avait dû courir de la station jusqu'ici, certainement par crainte d'arriver en retard. Elle n'était pas venue de chez elle mais du laboratoire, la peau de ses mains étaient encore blanches des résidus du talc laissés par ses gants. La pluie n'était pas parvenue à dissiper totalement l'odeur de désinfectant qu'elle portait toujours sur elle. John avait raison, Molly Hooper était restée la même. La même.

 _« Je ne suis pas une expérience, Sherlock »._

Son estomac se noua. Elle était restée la même. Lui non.

\- Elle dort profondément, sourit la jeune femme en remontant la couverture jusque sous le menton de la petite. Je vais préparer le lait.

D'un geste maladroit, elle retira manteau et écharpe, et s'en alla dans la cuisine, un biberon dans une main, un pot de lait en poudre dans l'autre. Bien entendu ses épaules voutées et son regard baissé démontraient sa gêne, celle d'être ici avec lui. Gêne qui se serait transformée en désarroi si par malheur elle avait pris connaissance des pensées qui l'habitaient de plus en plus souvent.

\- Cela doit vous faire drôle, d'habiter à nouveau avec John mais avec un bébé en plus.

Elle cherchait à faire la conversation, peut-être n'attendait-elle-même pas de réponse de sa part. A vrai dire elle le connaissait si bien que malgré sa timidité, elle savait comment agir en sa présence. Cependant John lui avait demandé de ne pas être « bizarre » avec elle, alors il l'écouterait, il leur devait bien ça, à tous les deux, à ses deux médecins. Il se décida à se lever et à rejoindre la petite brune dans la cuisine, l'observant tandis qu'elle lui tournait le dos. Et toujours ce parfum d'antiseptique mélangé à son champoing à la pomme qui embaumait l'air autour d'elle, autour d'eux. Il se racla distraitement la gorge pour signifier sa présence, ne relevant pas le léger sursaut de la pathologiste, et opta pour une attitude relativement franche.

\- Je regrette Molly, je ne crois pas vous l'avoir déjà dit.

\- Ne vous excusez pas, vous cherchiez à me sauver la vie, marmonna-t-elle sans se retourner, occupée à remplir le biberon de poudre.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas vous faire souffrir et je…

\- S'il vous plait Sherlock, dit-elle plus fermement en lui faisant face. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais tout cela et je suis consciente que ça n'a pas été facile pour vous non plus.

Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point. Mycroft et John l'avaient vu craquer juste après ce fameux appel, laissant exploser sa rage et son agressivité sur le cercueil, mais il savait qu'aucun des deux ne dévoilerait jamais ce secret à quiconque. Le secret que Sherlock Holmes n'était pas une machine mais restait un être humain. Quoiqu'ils ne savaient pas encore à quel point il l'était devenu depuis quelques temps. Et ils ne le sauraient jamais.

\- Je ne veux pas que vous m'esquiviez ou que vous vous sentiez désolé pour moi.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais esquivé…

\- Vous ne vous rendez à Bart que lorsque je n'y suis pas, le coupa-t-elle dans un sourire entendu. Il n'y a pas de malaise entre nous, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce même petit sourire, légèrement apeuré mais totalement innocent. Ses grands yeux marron qui le regardent avec cette même crainte mais aussi cette confiance acquise après toutes ces expériences difficiles et douloureuses. Ce même visage las, creusé par la fatigue mais d'une fraicheur inaltérable. Molly Hooper. Ce petit bout de femme qu'il ne remarquait qu'à peine il y a encore quelques années mais qui l'avait surpris par son amitié d'une fidélité absolue et par son courage insoupçonné. John lui avait dit il y a quelques mois, alors qu'il était totalement défoncé, que jamais il ne pensait à elle et à tout ce dont elle était prête pour l'aider. C'était faux, totalement et indubitablement faux. Le problème était tout autre et même John ne l'avait pas encore compris, après tout il étant tant habitué à ne presque rien ressentir qu'il savait parfaitement feindre l'impassibilité. John était médecin, était la personne la plus proche de lui, le connaissait sur les bout des doigts et pourtant, il se trompait. Sur toute la ligne.

\- Il n'y a pas de malaise entre nous, répéta-t-il dans un léger sourire afin de la rassurer.

Ce qui sembla fonctionner. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit et elle retourna à sa tâche sans ajouter un mot de plus. Une heure s'écoula ainsi, lui sur son ordinateur à la recherche d'une affaire sensationnelle et elle calée dans le canapé, un livre entre les mains. Le silence était quasi mystique lorsque de petits halètements accompagnés de quelques gémissements vinrent le briser.

\- Ah Rosie se réveille !

Elle déposa rapidement son livre – un roman fleuve, quelle surprise – sur la table basse et gagna le berceau d'un pas vif. Ses cheveux avaient partiellement séché, il aurait dû lui proposer une serviette à son arrivée, John y aurait pensé, John pensait tout le temps à tout.

\- Regardez-moi cette magnifique petite bouille, sifflota la pathologiste en la prenant dans ses bras, tout sourire.

La brève vision d'une Molly maman, calant son enfant contre son sein, son compagnon tout près d'elle, lui traversa subitement l'esprit. Elle ferait une bonne mère, si consciencieuse et généreuse. Une bonne mère et une bonne compagne, si tant est qu'elle parvienne enfin à en trouver un qui la mériterait réellement.

 _« Parce que c'est vous Sherlock… Depuis toujours… Il n'y a que vous…»._

Stop ! Ces pensées n'avaient pas sa place dans sa tête, pas plus que les autres, il se devait de les supprimer, définitivement.

\- Je vais aller la changer et lui donner son biberon juste après, n'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous avez besoin de quelque chose.

Mais il ne lui répondit pas. A présent il était bien trop plongé dans son palais mental pour relever sa présence, et elle semblait l'avoir compris car elle n'insista pas. Son palais, son refuge, loin de cette pièce, de cette femme et de ces émotions qu'il tentait de réprimer. Loin de tout, loin d'elle. Les heures passèrent sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte et c'est un John passablement agacé qui l'extirpa de sa transe. Un rapide coup d'œil par la fenêtre lui fit comprendre que la nuit était presque tombée.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'avais demandé avant de partir ? fulmina son colocataire, ses narines dilatées, signe qu'il était énervé.

\- J'aurai peut-être besoin d'une piqure de rappel.

\- Ne-sois-pas-bizarre, articula-t-il lentement.

Le dos endolori d'être resté trop longtemps dans la même position, inconfortablement assis sur cette chaise dure, il se redressa en s'étirant, sous le regard courroucé de son ami.

\- En quoi ai-je été bizarre ?

\- Lorsque je suis rentré j'ai trouvé Molly s'amusant avec Rosie et toi muet à côté, le regard perdu.

\- Il n'était pas perdu John, je fixais un point invisible.

\- Parce que tu étais dans ton foutu palais mental ! gronda son colocataire, dardant son regard sombre sur lui tout en jetant des coups d'yeux rapides sur sa fille occupée à jouer sur le tapis.

\- Et donc, peux-tu m'expliquer en quoi le fait d'agir comme je le fais toujours relève d'une quelconque bizarrerie de ma part ?

Il vit son ami ouvrir la bouche, puis la refermer, le regard ahuri.

\- Je te l'accorde, reconnut-il en baissant d'un ton. Cependant tu aurais pu l'effort de te montrer plus cordial en présence de Molly.

\- Est-ce qu'elle s'est plainte de quoique ce soit ?

\- Bien sûr que non, tu sais que Molly ne ferait jamais ça.

Ouvrant la porte du frigo, le détective attrapa une bouteille de lait et a bu directement au goulot, sous l'expression désapprobatrice de son meilleur ami.

\- Alors, si je résume bien, tu me reproches d'avoir agi comme je le fais toujours avec une amie qui me connait assez bien pour ne pas se sentir blessée de mon attitude pour ainsi dire coutumière. J'ai tout bon ?

John ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, le regard acéré.

\- A la bonne heure, nous sommes donc d'accord ! Maintenant si tu permets, je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'un peu de calme.

\- Passer des heures dans ton palais ne t'a pas suffi ?

Mais il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, préférant regagner sa chambre au plus vite. Adossé contre la porte, il se permit enfin de souffler longuement, les yeux mi-clos. Non, il avait agi comme toujours, rien d'inconvenant, rien d'étrange, fidèle à lui-même. A ses yeux, aux yeux de John mais le plus important, aux yeux de Molly, il était resté lui-même. Lui qui avait craint une confrontation avec la pathologiste était quelque part soulagé, tout s'était déroulé normalement. Parfait, il pouvait donc la voir sans ne rien laisser transparaitre. Après tout, il restait Sherlock Holmes.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Chapitre court car il fait un peu office de prologue, j'entrerai bien plus dans le vif du sujet dans le prochain chapitre. Le Sherlock que je vais dépeindre risque de surprendre car je pars dans un certain délire, j'espère néanmoins parvenir à garder la base de son caractère intacte. Bien sûr John aura une place importante dans l'histoire, et je compte faire apparaitre d'autres personnages importants de la série. Cependant la fanfiction sera complètement basée sur la relation entre Sherlock et Molly. Le fait que j'ai opté pour une "suite" à la saison 4 m'arrange, car je pense que nous avons vu un Sherlock plus humain que jamais, ce qui me sera profitable dans mon récit.**

 **Merci à ceux et celles qui ont lu ce premier chapitre, j'espère avoir quelques retours !**


	2. Le monde de Molly Hooper

Les rayons du soleil filtrèrent à travers sa chambre, le réveillant petit à petit. Il avait dormi à poings fermés, cette nuit l'avait revigoré. Certes il dormait et mangeait très peu lorsqu'il travaillait, cependant lorsqu'une enquête était résolue, toute la pression et l'adrénaline accumulée le faisait tomber comme une masse pendant des heures. Un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil l'indiqua que John était déjà parti, certainement avec sa fille sinon il l'aurait réveillé sans scrupules pour la garder. Il pouvait se montrer tellement pénible par moment. Mais pas ce matin, de toute évidence son aimable colocataire avait décidé de le laisser dormir. Colocataire… Quand John lui avait demandé de revenir vivre au 221 Baker Street, il avait été plus que surpris mais réellement satisfait. D'après les explications très peu claires de son ami, continuer à vivre dans sa maison alors que Mary n'y était plus s'était avéré trop difficile, d'où son désir de revenir ici. Ca avait été une bonne nouvelle, une très bonne nouvelle, lui-même n'étant pas sûr de vouloir rester seul ici, surtout après le jeu morbide auquel il avait participé quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais il ne dirait rien à ce sujet, à personne, pas même à John.

D'un bond plus ou moins souple, il sauta de son lit et fila dans la salle de bain, direction la douche. Ses petites habitudes reprirent, une tasse de thé – John avait du en racheter dans la matinée – dans la main, le journal dans l'autre à la recherche de crimes passionnants, le ronronnement des voitures le berçant calmement. Une matinée calme mais ennuyeuse quand son téléphone sonna, à sa plus grande joie.

 **Nouveau meurtre**

 **Rejoignez-moi à St Bart.**

 **Greg**

Parfait ! Il n'aura eu qu'à subir une seule et petite journée d'ennui. Bienheureux étaient ceux qui avaient la chance d'avoir Sherlock Holmes pour retrouver leur meurtrier. Mettant son manteau et son écharpe à la hâte, ne se préoccupant nullement de la pluie tombant à dru sur ses épaules, il héla un taxi et rejoignit St Bart dans un temps record. Tout guilleret qu'il était, il ne percuta qu'une fois arrivé sur place, que Molly Hooper se trouvait certainement sur son lieu de travail. Cette fois-ci il allait tenir parole et ne pas l'éviter, après tout la veille s'était déroulée sans heurts. D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers la morgue et fit claquer les portes lorsqu'il pénétra à l'intérieur. Il aperçu Lestrade incliné vers le cadavre, son habituelle moue réfléchie sur le visage.

\- Vous pencher à deux centimètres au-dessus du corps ne vous fera pas percevoir davantage d'indices que lorsque vous vous posez à un mètre, fit-il narquoisement en s'approchant de l'inspecteur.

\- Bonjour à vous aussi Sherlock, le salua-t-il plein d'ironie. John n'est pas avec vous ?

\- Il _travaille_ , cracha le détective avec dédain. Je lui enverrai un message après avoir examiné la victime.

Dégageant l'inspecteur d'un mouvement nonchalant, il prit sa place et observa le corps. Jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, brune, morte par strangulation. Rien de palpitant à vrai dire.

\- Pourquoi fait-on appel à moi pour un simple meurtre ? souffla-t-il dépité.

\- Parce que c'est une affaire personnelle…, commença-t-il quand il fut interrompu par l'apparition de la jeune pathologiste.

Elle s'avança vers eux, un petit sourire peint sur les lèvres, deux tasses de café dans les mains qu'elle leur tendit.

\- Je vous remercie de vous être déplacé Sherlock.

Il lui prit distraitement le gobelet des mains en arquant un sourcil interrogateur.

\- C'est ce que je vous expliquais Sherlock, reprit Lestrade en soufflant sur son café. Molly requiert votre présence dans cette enquête car elle connait la victime.

\- Et vous ne pouvez pas vous en charger ? demanda-t-il perplexe.

\- Je suis sur une affaire de double homicide et non Sherlock, j'avance très bien tout seul, ajouta-t-il rapidement en devinant que le détective consultant s'apprêtait à s'immiscer dans l'enquête.

Il ne s'occupait pas d'affaires qui n'avaient pas la note minimale de sept, c'était ainsi. Mais un rapide coup d'œil en direction d'une Molly pleine d'espoir le fit changer d'avis. Il agirait comme John voudrait qu'il le fasse et surtout il ignorerait les yeux emplis d'incertitude de la pathologiste posés sur lui.

\- Très bien, je m'en charge, soupira-t-il en se focalisant à nouveau sur le corps.

\- A la bonne heure ! Sur ce, je vous laisse ! s'exclama l'inspecteur visiblement soulagé. Molly, on se retrouve plus tard comme convenu.

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait quitté les lieux, avant de braquer à nouveau son regard sur lui, le poussant à détourner les yeux rapidement. « On se retrouve plus tard » ? Quel serait l'intérêt pour que ces deux personnes prévoient de se voir en-dehors du travail ? Une pointe douloureuse s'enfonça dans sa poitrine qu'il ignora superbement. Il accorda à nouveau toute son attention au corps, relevant chaque petit détail comme il le faisait toujours.

La victime occupait un poste qui requérait une apparence irréprochable. Un maquillage intact, des ongles vernis à la perfection, une coiffure toute récente si on se fiait à l'odeur du soin appliqué sur sa nouvelle coupe tout fraiche.

\- Comme connaissiez-vous la victime ? Vous ne sembliez pas être très proches.

\- Comment déduisez-vous cela ?

Le léger souffle sur son cou le fit se redresser et reculer de trois pas. Il n'avait pas senti la jeune femme se pencher pour observer le corps par-dessus son épaule. Le regard surpris qu'elle lui lança le poussa à baisser les yeux, puis à les poser sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière elle. C'était ridicule, il devait taire ces émotions, il le devait.

\- Vous souhaitez que je me charge de l'affaire seulement vous ne semblez pas spécialement attristé par sa mort.

\- J'en suis peinée mais en effet, je ne la connais que très peu, admit-elle en s'approchant lentement de lui.

Il recula de quelques pas encore, le regard rivé au mur.

\- C'est évident, vous n'étiez pas assez intimes pour savoir qu'elle se faisait vomir certainement tous les soirs, récita-t-il rapidement.

\- La marque de ses dents sur son index et l'irritation dans sa gorge…, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant sa déduction. Certes facile à trouver mais il savait que Lestrade ou d'autres encore auraient pu regarder ce corps pendant des heures sans s'en apercevoir. Il n'en avait jamais douté, Molly était une femme brillante.

\- C'est exact. Quel est votre lien avec elle ?

Nouveaux pas vers lui. Deux pas en arrière.

\- Elle était ma voisine, une femme adorable mais qui avait de drôles de fréquentations, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Pourquoi demander mon aide ? Je ne pense pas que le cas soit bien compliqué, même pour les officiers de Scotland Yard.

\- Parce que ses parents doivent venir chercher son corps dans trois jours et je… et j'aimerais pouvoir leur dire qu'on a retrouvé son assassin, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, mal à l'aise.

Encore et toujours cette empathie, cette envie de faire le bien autour d'elle. Comment faisait-elle pour se montrer à ce point bienveillante alors que le monde ne lui rendait pas justice. Il en était le meilleur exemple. Il l'avait ignoré et rabaissé pendant des années et pourtant jamais elle ne l'avait abandonné, même lorsqu'il avait été à deux doigts de disparaitre dans un abime de ténèbres. Non, elle était restée là, près de lui, vaillante et douce à la fois. Pauvre Molly Hooper, le jour où elle l'avait rencontré était sans doute le jour le plus funeste de toute sa vie, il avait tant bouleversé son existence qu'il aurait été préférable pour elle que leurs routes ne se soient jamais croisées.

\- Très bien, je m'en occuperai aujourd'hui, cela ne devrait pas me prendre plus d'une après-midi.

\- Merci Sherlock…

 _« Je ne suis pas une expérience,_ _ **Sherlock**_ _… »._

Elle ne devait plus prononcer son prénom ainsi, de sa petite voix timide où il pouvait entendre toute l'affection et la confiance qu'elle lui portait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui sourit de la sorte, avec tant de spontanéité et de délicatesse alors qu'il ne méritait ni l'une ni l'autre. Prenant sur lui pour rompre le regard, il fit glisser ses yeux sur le café qu'il tenait dans la main. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Elle avait deviné qu'il se dépêcherait de venir suite au message envoyé par Lestrade et elle avait anticipé son envie de café, comme ça, simplement, sans ne rien dire. Elle lui ramenait toujours ce petit gobelet au liquide fumant, depuis des années maintenant, et il ne l'avait jamais remercié pour cette attention. John l'aurait remarqué, John faisait toujours attention à ce genre de petits détails.

\- Il y avait une équipe sur les lieux du crime ce matin, reprit Molly ce qui l'arracha à ses pensées. Melody, la victime, m'avait remit un double de ses clés car elle était pas mal tête en l'air et s'enfermait souvent dehors.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots en souriant tristement. Elle la connaissait à peine et pourtant il pouvait ressentir l'affliction dans sa voix. Pourquoi était-elle ainsi ? Ne comprenait-elle pas que tant de gentillesse attirait les gens sans scrupules qui ne chercheraient qu'à profiter d'elle, comme ce fut son cas à lui.

\- Je les ai données à Greg qui me les rendra ce soir, si vous souhaitez faire un tour dans son appartement…, chuchota-t-elle les mains jointes l'une à l'autre, traduisant sa nervosité.

Voilà pourquoi ils devaient se retrouver le soir même. Évidemment c'était en lien avec le travail, il était évident qu'aucune autre raison ne les auraient fait partager un moment seul à seul. Ridicule.

\- Je passerai les chercher moi-même à Scotland Yard, déclara-t-il fermement avant de rejoindre la sortie.

Il allait partir sans un mot quand il comprit que ce n'était pas la bonne attitude à adopter. Se retournant vivement, il jeta un bref regard à la pathologiste qui semblait toujours gênée.

\- A ce soir Molly.

Et il s'en alla.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

Arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement de Molly Hooper, il hésita. Ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée d'aller chez elle mais il aurait été impoli de se rendre directement dans l'appartement voisin sans lui signifier sa présence. Enfin, c'est ce que John aurait pensé. Ce satané John sur qui il ne pouvait pas compter. Il lui avait pourtant envoyé plusieurs messages, lui intimant l'ordre, non, lui demandant aimablement de le rejoindre à cette adresse. Et la seule réponse reçue avait été un « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire ». Non pas qu'il ait besoin de lui concernant l'enquête qu'il avait, par ailleurs, déjà résolu. Non, il avait besoin de sa présence pour ne pas se retrouver seul encore une fois avec la pathologiste. Son palais mental ne parviendrait pas à tout contenir, il avait besoin de la fréquenter le moins possible et toujours en compagnie de son meilleur ami ou d'autres personnes extérieures. Mais son foutu colocataire lui avait fait faux bond.

\- Ne sois pas stupide Sherlock, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, ignorant sa fréquence cardiaque qui augmentait légèrement, le détective frappa trois coups distincts à la porte et recula de quelques pas. La porte s'ouvrit et contre toute attente il n'eut même pas le temps d'apercevoir la petite masse fragile du médecin légiste qu'il sentit quelque chose de vif et de poilu passer entre ses jambes. Il avait à peine baissé les yeux qu'il vit la jeune femme passer devant lui comme une tornade, sans le saluer.

\- Toby, reviens ici !

Il l'entendit dévaler les escaliers en criant après ce qui devait être son chat. Il décida d'entrer dans l'appartement et de patienter jusqu'à son retour. Il embrassa le salon du regard et se dit que ce logement était à l'image de la jeune femme : petit, simple, sans fioritures extravagantes. Beaucoup de livres parsemaient ses étagères, la cuisine immaculée était impeccable malgré l'odeur encore fraiche d'un plat de lasagnes, certainement les conséquences d'un travail où tout devait être parfaitement propre. Bien que sa curiosité exigeait qu'il se rende dans sa chambre pour voir à quoi elle pouvait ressembler, il préféra prendre place sur le petit canapé, le dos droit, les mains sur les genoux. Il était chez elle, dans son monde, dans son univers. Le petit monde de Molly Hooper. Quelque part il se sentait mal à l'aise, ne pouvant empêcher son cerveau de relever chaque détail qui rythmait le quotidien de la demoiselle.

Son ordinateur portable posé négligemment sur le canapé, où se trouvait juste à côté un de ses romans-fleuves qu'elle affectionnait tant. La couverture était usée et les pages cornées, il pouvait apercevoir quelques annotations sur divers passages. Elle aimait ce livre, le connaissait certainement par cœur et s'en inspirait pour écrire une histoire propre à elle. Molly restait une indécrottable romantique. Aucun miroir dans le salon, sans même s'être rendu dans sa chambre, il savait qu'il n'en trouverait aucun non plus. Une petite glace devait certainement orner sa salle de bain au dessus du lavabo, et c'était tout. Molly n'était pas une femme qui aimait se contempler à loisir, bien au contraire. Elle préférait s'habiller simplement et rester vierge de tout artifice, hormis pendant les évènements qu'elle jugeait importants comme Noel, les anniversaires ou encore les mariages. Elle n'était pas une femme qui aimait faire les boutiques comme le démontrait son nécessaire à coudre jonchant la table, non loin d'un pull dont la couture s'était défaite. Elle préférait reprendre ses habits plutôt que d'en racheter des neufs. Deux tasses et une théière trônaient sur le bar de sa cuisine, très certainement destiné à eux deux.

Son regard glissa sur un petit objet gisant à ses pieds. D'un geste il l'attrapa et le regarda de plus prêt, un petit élastique pour les cheveux. Bien entendu, étant donné qu'elle ne laissait que très rarement ses cheveux détachés, ce genre d'objets devait se cacher un peu partout dans la pièce. D'ailleurs, malgré la propreté des lieux, il remarqua la présence de poils de chat par ci par là, ce qui le fit sourire. Elle qui adorait la netteté et la propreté devait certainement batailler sans relâche pour lutter contre la pilosité de son chat qui se déposait sur tous ses meubles.

\- Arrête ça, tu aggraves ton cas.

Voilà, cette bonne remontrance lui permit de recouvrer ses esprits quand la jeune femme réapparût, essoufflée, échevelée, mais son chat dans les bras.

\- Toutes mes excuses Sherlock, cette petite canaille s'échappe dès que quelqu'un vient.

\- Et comme vous recevez très peu de visiteurs, vous n'êtes pas attentive et il en profite à chaque fois pour décamper, assena-t-il simplement.

Il la vit fixer le sol, le dos vouté, les lèvres pincées. Bon, de toute évidence, il venait de dire quelque chose d'indélicat mais il ne comprit pas exactement quoi.

\- Je vous sers du thé ? proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine après avoir reposé le chat par terre.

\- Je vous remercie.

Voilà, être poli, être courtois, ne pas trop parler et la laisser faire la conversation. Il ne devait plus se montrer grossier et incorrect avec elle, pas après tout ce qu'elle avait subit par sa faute. Puis mieux valait rester muet plutôt que de tenir des propos qui la blesserait. Et surtout il contrôlerait ces foutues pensaient qui gangrenaient son cerveau depuis des semaines.

\- Je pensais trouver John à vos côtés, sourit-elle en s'essayant sur un petit coussin posé au sol.

Ca aussi c'était typiquement du Molly Hooper. Elle ne possédait qu'un petit canapé sur lequel il était assit, et plutôt que de prendre place à côté de lui et d'envahir ainsi son espace personnel, elle avait opté pour un petit coussin de l'autre côté de la table basse. Le détective était sûr qu'elle n'avait même pas conscience d'être si attentive aux besoins des autres, c'était juste ancré dans son esprit. Il n'y avait pas non plus de fierté mal placée en elle, car cela ne la dérangeait aucunement de s'assoir par terre, plus bas que lui, alors que d'autres auraient jugé cela avilissant. Molly n'en avait cure, elle n'accordait aucune attention à ce genre de choses, éloignée de tous vices tel que l'orgueil ou l'égocentrisme.

\- Il est semblerait-il occupé, susurra-t-il en trempant ses lèvres dans le thé brulant.

\- C'est vrai que de devoir jongler entre son travail, sa fille et… et bien vous, ça ne doit pas être aisé.

\- Si vous le dites.

Elle ne le regardait pas dans les yeux, buvant soigneusement son thé le regard perdu dans la vague. Il pouvait sentir sa gêne mais aussi la satisfaction qu'il ait daigné accepter de boire le thé et d'échanger des trivialités avec elle dans son appartement. Peut-être en avait-elle rêvé, peut-être en rêvait-elle encore aujourd'hui. Seule dans son lit, a fixer le plafond, son chat ronronnant non loin d'elle, à quoi pouvait-elle bien songer ? A lui ? A ce qu'il représentait pour elle ? A ce qu'elle désirait ? Jamais il n'avait cherché à savoir pourquoi Molly était tombée amoureuse de lui et quelles avaient été les raisons de la naissance de ces sentiments. Au départ il s'était simplement dit qu'elle était fascinée par son intellect ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant, et qu'avec le temps ce risible attachement qu'elle ressentait pour sa personne finirait par diminuer pour finalement disparaitre. Pourtant, les années avaient beau passer, son amour semblait rester intact, ayant même atteint son paroxysme lors de ce fameux appel. Est-ce que lui révéler son amour de vive voix l'avait aidé à passer à autre chose ?

A cette simple idée, une nouvelle pointe d'agacement transperça sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas de suite compris, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte immédiatement. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il avait trouvé le cercueil de la jeune femme qu'il avait enfin saisit ce qui ne tournait pas rond depuis quelques temps. Molly Hooper était, au fil des années, devenue une amie très précieuse à ses yeux et cela grâce à John. Ce petit gnome blond avait réussit l'exploit de le rendre plus ouvert aux interactions et aux relations, il avait su lui prouver que de rares personnes pouvaient compter pour lui. Bien entendu John, Madame Hudson, Greg Lestrad et même ce maudit Mycroft. Son séjour dans cette prison lui avait ouvert les yeux sur tous ceux qui l'entouraient.

John le plus humain mais qui avait su rester stoïque et brave face à la mort. Son frère pourtant si froid et méprisant lui avait dévoilé son côté le plus humain en cherchant à se sacrifier, en souhaitant le protéger comme toujours. Et Molly… Cet appel, ces mots, cette détresse. Et la colère qui avait déferlé sur lui après avoir comprit toute son impuissance à _réellement sauver_ Molly Hooper. Elle était son amie, il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle, elle n'était que gentillesse et patience. Molly avait toujours été là, près de lui, dans l'ombre, son petit sourire illuminant son entourage. Et petit à petit elle avait su grappiller du terrain, se faire entendre, se faire comprendre. Et maintenant il la voyait et cela était bien trop dangereux pour elle. En réalité, Molly n'était pas son amie. Elle était à la fois bien plus que cela mais aussi bien pire.

\- … et c'est pourquoi je pense que son frère est impliqué.

Il ne s'arracha de sa transe qu'à l'écoute des derniers mots prononcés par la jeune femme. Depuis combien de temps était-il parti dans les méandres de ses souvenirs ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle plongée dans son long monologue ?

\- Le frère ? demanda-t-il placidement.

\- Je l'ai aperçu une fois et il fait parti d'un gang, répondit-elle doucement comme si elle lui confiait un secret.

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Ses amis et lui portaient un tatouage identique situé derrière l'oreille droite.

A nouveau il ne pu retenir un sourire en imaginant la petite forme fluette de la pathologiste plaquée derrière sa porte à épier à travers le judas les invités de sa voisine tout en notant certaines caractéristiques utiles.

\- Ce n'est pas son frère mais son mac.

\- Pardon ?

\- Peu importe, je vous en dirai plus lorsque j'aurai vu les lieux du crime.

Mieux valait ne pas trop en dire pour le moment, de toute façon il n'en avait pas la force, son cerveau commençait déjà à relever chaque infime petit détail sur la personne de Molly, et ce contre son gré bien entendu. Ses mèches s'échappant de sa queue de cheval et tombant sur ses épaules. La très légère tâche de sauce tomate sur sa main droite. Le parfum de béchamel et d'oignons sur ses vêtements. Le minuscule trou au niveau du petit orteil droit de sa chaussette qu'elle tentait de dissimuler en mettant son pied sous le tapis. Tous ces détails étaient inutiles et pourtant ils ne cessaient d'affluer en force dans son esprit.

\- Sherlock, puis-je vous poser une question ? s'enquit-elle en se tordant les mains.

\- Le fait est tellement rare que je ne pense pas pouvoir refuser.

Un sourire mutin éclaira le visage fatigué du médecin légiste. Il avait conscience que le ton qu'il venait d'adopter avait été quelque peu sec, c'était ainsi, il ne le contrôlait pas. Et pourtant elle avait sourit comme s'il s'était montré aimable. Cette femme se montrait bien trop patiente avec lui.

\- Comment se porte John ?

Etrangement, il fut surprit. Il avait d'abord pensé que cette question le concernerait lui et non son meilleur ami. Il en fut désappointé.

\- Bien.

\- Vous comprenez…, commença-t-elle indécise. Nous échangeons quelques messages et il est arrivé qu'on boive un café ou deux avec Rosie et Greg mais je n'ai jamais osé lui demander comment il allait réellement depuis qu'il avait emménagé à nouveau avec vous.

Ils s'envoyaient des messages et se voyaient sans qu'il ne soit au courant ? Pourquoi John ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

\- Je ne connaissais que très peu Mary mais je l'estimais énormément, tout comme j'estime John, poursuivit-elle sur le même ton. Je sais qu'il n'aime pas s'épancher sur ce qui le préoccupe alors je voudrais m'assurer auprès de vous qu'il va bien.

\- Vous êtes semblables…, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux.

John et Molly avaient été faits dans le même moule. Une fidélité sans faille, une patience sans limites, une profonde empathie, une inaptitude à la rancœur et une incapacité à demander de l'aide lorsqu'ils en avaient besoin. Ils sauvaient les gens mais ne se laissaient pas sauver, jamais.

\- Qui donc ?

\- John n'est pas toujours enclin à s'exprimer sur ce sujet, répondit-il en rouvrant les yeux tout en ignorant la précédente interrogation. Cependant je pense pouvoir affirmer qu'il cicatrise doucement.

\- Et vous Sherlock, comment allez-vous ?

Nouvelle surprise. Le ton qu'elle avait employé était plus ferme, ses yeux le fixaient avec intensité, son sourire avait disparu. L'autre facette de Molly Hooper, plus incisive, plus téméraire, plus assurée. Il la contempla quelques secondes sans savoir quoi répondre, comme souvent, elle l'avait mouché avec une question toute simple.

\- Je vais très bien.

\- Menteur.

Mais son sourire refit surface, elle n'allait pas insister.

\- Molly, murmura-t-il en posant ses coudes sur ses genoux, son menton sur ses mains. Je ne pense pas vous…

Quand il fut interrompu par plusieurs coups frappés contre la porte. Il vit Molly bondir sur ses pieds, son chat à ses trousses, qu'il attrapa d'un geste vif sans même s'en rendre compte. Après tout mieux valait dispenser à cette étourdie de Molly une nouvelle course dans tout l'immeuble.

\- John, vous avez pu venir ! s'exclama-t-elle tout sourire en le laissant entrer.

\- Tu t'es fait attendre, ronchonna le détective en libérant le chat qui cracha son mécontentement en s'éloignant.

\- Beaucoup de travail sans compter Rosie.

Il déposa le couffin où reposait la petite et se déchargea de sa sacoche.

\- Vivement que Madame Hudson rentre, je ne peux pas continuer à l'emmener avec moi au cabinet, soupira-t-il en s'essayant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

Ayant anticipé cette action, Sherlock s'empara de l'ordinateur portable avant que John pose ses fesses dessus et le tendit à Molly qui ne pu retenir un sourire moqueur. Sa gorge se serra. Il aurait voulu lui rendre son sourire mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

\- Je vous sers une tasse de thé John ? demanda-t-elle chaleureusement.

\- Vous êtes une sainte Molly, sourit le jeune père en retirant sa veste.

Il semblait extenué, comme souvent, comme Molly. Pourquoi paraissaient-ils tout le temps à ce point fatigués alors que lui-même dormait deux fois moins qu'eux et se trouvait en meilleure forme ?

Après lui avoir servi son thé, elle reprit sa place sur son coussin, un sourire étrange étirant ses lèvres.

\- A quoi pensez-vous Molly ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Sa curiosité commençait à gagner du terrain et prenait possession de sa bouche.

\- C'est assez surprenant de vous avoir tous les deux ici, chez moi, dans mon petit appartement, chuchota-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Il est dommage que ce soit en de si tristes circonstances.

John se pencha en avant et posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui lui répondit par un sourire emplit de gratitude. En quoi ce simple geste avait-il le pouvoir de consoler quelqu'un ? C'était ridicule. Cependant il ne pu s'empêcher d'être irrité ce qui le poussa à se mettre debout, les sourcils froncés.

\- Merci pour le thé Molly mais il est temps de se mettre au travail.

\- Tu plaisantes ? se lamenta son ami. Je viens tout juste d'arriver, laisse moi encore quelques minutes.

\- Le crime n'attend pas John !

La main pausée sur le dossier du canapé, il sauta par-dessus d'un mouvement souple et ouvrit la porte en grand avant de se retourner.

\- Voyons John, un peu de nerf !

\- Maudit soient les détectives sociopathes…, ronchonna le médecin en se relevant de mauvaise grâce. Molly, je laisse la petite ici jusqu'à ce qu'on est fini si cela ne vous dérange pas.

\- Aucun problème.

Sortir de l'appartement suffoquant de la pathologiste lui redonna de l'air, il en avait cruellement besoin. Bien entendu, ce qu'il observait dans les affaires de la victime lui confirmaient l'identité du coupable, mais il n'en dit rien, ne souhaitant pas retourner chez la jeune femme brune. Il préféra même attendre en bas de l'immeuble, sous la pluie, que John le rejoigne, sa fille sous le bras.

\- Tu aurais au moins pu lui dire au revoir, pesta son meilleur ami en le rattrapant alors qu'il s'éloignait pour arrêter un taxi.

\- A quoi bon ? Je la revois demain.

\- Parce que ça fait parti des règles les plus basiques de savoir-vivre.

Le détective tourna son visage dans sa direction, un sourire en coin.

\- Et j'ai pour habitude de respecter les règles, n'est-ce-pas ?

Son ami ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, préférant grimacer un sourire avant d'entrer dans le taxi, prenant garde à ne pas cogner le couffin.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence, John semblant bien trop épuisé pour envisager tenir une conversation ce qui l'arrangeait bien, il avait déjà puisé dans toutes ses ressources pour converser convenablement avec Molly. Son col remonté, quelques gouttes dégringolant le long de son visage, il mit ses mains dans ses poches quand quelque chose s'entortilla entre ses doigts. D'un geste lent il agrippa le petit objet et le porta à ses yeux, déconcerté.

L'élastique de Molly Hooper.

 **OoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Je remercie chaleureusement Dark-Nemesys, LittleButterfly87 et Tchup pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre et j'ai hâte de lire vos nouvelles impressions. Je poste ce chapitre assez rapidement car je sais qu'il ait compliqué de juger une histoire uniquement avec un prologue.**

 **Comme dit précédemment, j'espère garder le caractère de Sherlock intact même si je compte doucement le faire glisser dans un genre de "folie". Pour le moment je fais exprès de rester superficielle quand à ses "émotions" mais ça va venir ^^**

 **J'espère vraiment lire des retours car c'est ce qui me motive à écrire (en plus du couple Molly Sherlock bien sûr).**


	3. Confidences entre amis

Le réveil indiquait 01h41. Et merde, ça sentait l'insomnie à plein nez. Les yeux grands ouverts, ses longs cheveux dispersés sur l'oreiller, Toby ronflant à ses pieds, elle observait la lune, pleine, lumineuse, majestueuse. Depuis toute petite, elle avait toujours aimé regarder les étoiles, apprendre le nom des constellations, rêver de découvrir de nouvelles planètes. C'était son père, disparu depuis maintenant presque 10 ans, qui lui avait transmis sa passion pour l'astronomie, et elle avait veillé à préserver cet intérêt en sa mémoire. Jamais elle n'avait cru possible de ressentir une telle douleur après son décès, pourtant elle était parvenue à s'en remettre. Elle pouvait à nouveau regarder les albums de famille sans pleurer et était capable de parler de lui sans craquer. Pourtant, en de rares occasions, alors qu'elle se sentait si seule, il lui arrivait de verser quelques larmes, le manque étant parfois trop grand.

01h47. Bon, ressasser de tels souvenirs n'était pas utile, surtout si elle souhaitait trouver le sommeil et ainsi ne pas creuser davantage les cernes marquées sous ses yeux. Mieux valait ne penser à rien. Le problème, c'était que lorsqu'elle ne pensait à rien, elle pensait à lui. Depuis la fois où il était venu chez elle, elle l'avait revu très brièvement le lendemain à la morgue et la rencontre n'avait duré que quelques minutes. Il lui avait rapidement révélé le nom de l'assassin et l'avait prévenu que Greg venait de procéder à son arrestation. C'était tout, il était partit juste après. Et depuis plus rien, depuis une semaine plus aucune nouvelle, plus aucune visite à St Bart, rien de rien. Bien entendu elle avait l'habitude mais à chaque fois elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser ses pensées s'envoler vers lui, essayant de deviner à quoi il pouvait passer ses journées, à ce qu'il était en train de faire.

01h58. Quelle galère ! Il fallait absolument qu'elle dorme, elle ne tiendrait jamais toute une journée au travail. St Bart, sa morgue, son repère. Elle aurait voulu dire qu'elle était une collègue appréciée et estimée, peut-être était-ce le cas, elle n'en savait rien car elle ne se mêlait que rarement aux autres, préférant le silence de la morgue. Non pas qu'elle ne voulait pas s'intégrer mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, à chaque fois. Soit elle se mettait à bafouiller soit elle tentait des blagues qui souvent tombaient à plat. Et toujours cette même réserve, cette même gêne, que pourtant elle ne cessait de combattre depuis des années. Puis elle l'avait rencontré, lui, Sherlock Holmes. Elle l'avait trouvé à la fois intimidant et incroyablement captivant. Il ne faisait pas attention à elle et quelque part ça la rassurait, elle qui ne voulait attirer l'attention de quiconque. Mais en même temps il était là, à parler tout seul, à étudier dans son laboratoire, une présence stimulante qu'elle avait commencé à apprécier de plus en plus jusqu'à finalement en tomber amoureuse.

02h13. Penser au détective ne la ferait pas dormir, bien au contraire. Elle avait tant essayé d'oublier ses sentiments, de s'ouvrir aux gens et aux hommes, d'entamer des relations qu'elle avait jugé sincères. Mais il était toujours là, dans un coin de sa tête, dans une partie de son être, dans son cœur tout entier. Malgré ses sautes d'humeur, malgré ses mots parfois blessants, malgré son incapacité à éprouver des sentiments amoureux, elle n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaitre l'extrême affection qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Et même après cet appel, après ce foutu appel, rien n'avait changé. Elle continuait à l'aimer.

 _« Je vous aime »._

Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Quand elle repensait à cette scène, à elle exigeant qu'il lui dise ces mots pour finalement lui révéler l'amour qu'elle lui portait depuis des années, dans un tel contexte… Elle voulait disparaitre de la surface de la terre tant elle avait honte. L'entendre s'excuser il y a quelques jours avait été un supplice, parce que ce n'était pas à lui d'essayer de se faire pardonner mais bien à elle. Elle s'était montrée égoïste mais elle avait tant désiré entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche du détective au moins une fois dans sa vie qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchit. Mais maintenant elle le regrettait amèrement. Premièrement parce que ça lui avait fait plus de mal que de bien mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que tôt ou tard, quand elle aurait assez de courage, elle devrait se confondre en excuses. Non, penser à Sherlock Holmes n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée…

 **…**

Avachie sur son bureau, tentant vainement de garder les yeux ouverts après sa nuit chaotique, elle listait les arrivées et départs des différents corps quand on toqua à la porte. Sans même attendre la réponse, une silhouette légèrement carrée se dessina dans son champ de vision.

\- Bonjour Greg, fit-elle dans un sourire fatigué tandis que l'inspecteur s'approchait d'elle. Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

Ce qui était agréable avec cet homme, c'est que peu importait ses tentatives parfois ratées de se montrer caustique, il lui répondait toujours par son fameux sourire chaleureux, dévoilant ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

\- Je suis venu chercher les résultats d'une autopsie, répondit-il d'un ton enjoué. J'en profite pour vous saluer au passage.

\- C'est très gentil.

Elle nota tout de même qu'il y a encore quelques années, la relation qu'ils entretenaient n'était que professionnelle. Certes il s'était toujours montré poli mais au final lui non plus ne prêtait pas réellement attention à elle. Elle n'était que le médecin légiste. Mais étrangement, l'arrivée de John Watson avait tout changé. Alors que Sherlock, Greg ou bien elle-même n'étaient que des électrons libres qui se croisaient de temps en temps sans réellement communiquer, John avait été le maillon qui leur avait permis de créer une véritable amitié. Aux côtés de Sherlock, il était parvenu à le rendre plus humain et plus attentif aux autres, de ce fait les relations s'étaient peu à peu transformer et une certaine confiance mutuelle s'était créée. Le médecin les avait fait se rencontrer véritablement, et ce même sans s'en rendre compte, cet homme était vraiment une bénédiction.

\- J'ai passé une matinée harassante, je me boirais bien un petit café.

\- Vous voulez que j'aille vous en chercher un ?

\- Non Molly, sourit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis assez grand pour m'en chercher un moi-même, nous ne nous appelons pas tous Sherlock Holmes.

Elle ne put retenir le petit rire qui franchit ses lèvres. Il avait tellement raison.

\- Mais j'en ai un peu marre du café immonde de vos distributeurs, se moqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Vous vous accordez une petite pause et vous m'accompagnez au café du coin de la rue ?

Surprise mais ravie que quelqu'un l'invite à boire un verre spontanément, elle lâcha son stylo et se releva d'un bond.

\- Avec plaisir !

Confortablement installée, sirotant un bon chocolat viennois bien sucré – son péché mignon – elle parlait de tout et rien, complètement à l'aise en présence de ce qu'elle pouvait à présent appeler un ami.

\- Elle avait quatre chiens Molly, quatre ! Comment pouvais-je rivaliser avec ça ?

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur, écoutant avec plaisir la dernière histoire sentimentale de l'inspecteur qui s'était à nouveau terminée pour des raisons abracadabrantes.

\- Vous n'aimez pas les chiens ? plaisanta-t-elle en prenant une cuillère de chantilly.

\- Pas quand je dois batailler avec eux pour trouver une place dans le lit de ma compagne.

Greg était un homme avec beaucoup d'entrain et de patience, après tout il en fallait pour supporter depuis des années un homme comme Sherlock. Mais surtout c'était quelqu'un de bien, qui n'hésitait pas à se mettre en retrait et à faire appel à meilleur que lui pour le bien d'une enquête.

\- Dîtes-moi, commença-t-il plus sérieusement. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sherlock ?

\- Très peu, murmura-t-elle sincèrement. A vrai dire je n'en ai jamais eu beaucoup vous savez.

\- Moi non plus, mais depuis cette histoire… dans cette prison, je le trouve un peu différent.

\- C'est-à-dire ? s'enquit-elle anxieuse.

\- Quand il me parle, il m'appelle Greg !

Elle pouffa à nouveau devant la mine abasourdie de l'inspecteur.

\- Il était temps qu'il retienne votre prénom après toutes ces années, parvint-elle à formuler entre deux gloussements.

\- Peut-être bien mais ça reste déstabilisant, avoua le brave homme le sourire en coin.

Ce qui était assez drôle en soi car Sherlock ne l'avait jamais appelé uniquement par son nom de famille, pas une seule fois, pas même lors de leur première rencontre. Ça avait tout de suite été « Molly ». Pourquoi ? Elle lui posera peut-être un jour la question.

\- Nous parlons trop de lui, ça ne va pas, déclara l'inspecteur après avoir bu la dernière goutte de son café noir.

\- Ah ? Et pourquoi donc ? demanda-t-elle amusée.

\- Je le soupçonne d'être une sorte de Beetlejuice, si nous prononçons son nom trois fois, il apparait.

Un nouvel élan d'hilarité les gagna tous les deux quand elle remarqua une ombre derrière son ami. Relevant lentement la tête pour voir qui se trouvait là, elle ne put retenir un sursaut et une exclamation de surprise quand elle reconnue l'l'homme en question.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

Sherlock Holmes, se tenant droit comme la justice, les mains dans les poches, le visage fermé.

\- Bon sang Sherlock ! s'écria Greg en se retournant. Vous nous avez foutu une sacré trouille.

\- Je croyais pourtant que les forces de l'ordre bénéficiaient de certaines aptitudes à ressentir la présence d'individu derrière eux.

\- Je ne suis pas sur le terrain, je suis en train de boire un café avec une amie !

\- Café que vous avez terminé, susurra-t-il en le regardant du coin de l'œil. Peut-être serait-il temps de retourner sauver l'Angleterre, _inspecteur_.

Dans un soupir, il se releva et jeta un regard las au détective qui l'ignora comme à son habitude.

\- Il n'a pas tort, dit-il à l'attention de Molly. Je dois remettre ce rapport, j'ai déjà perdu pas mal de temps. A la prochaine !

\- Au revoir Greg et merci encore pour le viennois.

Alors que l'inspecteur regagnait la sortie, Molly se leva à son tour prête à enfiler son manteau quand elle vit le grand détective s'assoir en face d'elle, les jambes croisées, les mains posées dessus. Déroutée, elle se rassit mollement sans le quitter des yeux. Envisageait-il de rester avec elle ?

\- Il reste du chocolat dans votre tasse, déclara-t-il simplement.

\- Ou… Oui…

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, Sherlock Holmes tranquillement assis à la même table qu'elle. Qu'avait-il à lui demander pour qu'il perde son temps à lui tenir ainsi compagnie dans un café ? Profitant de ce moment rare, elle trempa ses lèvres dans son chocolat chaud sans rien boire, espérant faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible. Incapable de détourner son regard, elle le scruta timidement, mémorisant chaque petit détail de son apparence. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient mouillés et formaient d'adorables épis sur son crâne. Le col de son manteau, relevé comme à chaque fois, lui conférait une allure élégante et renforçait son charisme. Ses magnifiques yeux verts perdus dans le vague lui donnait envie de se noyer dedans. Ses sourcils froncés et le léger tic qui agitait sa lèvre inférieure la rendait curieuse, ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour entrer dans sa tête ne serait-ce que quelques minutes.

\- Qui est Beetlejuice ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir en entendant cette voix grave s'adresser à elle.

\- C'est le personnage d'un film flirtant entre le fantastique, le comique et l'horreur.

\- Aucun intérêt.

Elle sentit son sourire étirer ses lèvres qu'elle dissimula par une nouvelle gorgée feinte.

\- Ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de prendre une pause dans votre travail.

\- Un peu de changement peut avoir du bon, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

Elle vit qu'il tiqua mais il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Lestrade et ses conquêtes amoureuses n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-il en glissant les mains dans ses poches.

\- Je croyais que vous l'appeliez par son prénom maintenant ?

\- Seulement quand il est là, fit-il dans un sourire.

Son cœur loupa un battement. Elle se détestait de continuer à réagir ainsi.

\- Vous êtes plus gentil, enfin… je trouve…, bredouilla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

\- La gentillesse n'est qu'une autre forme de ce qu'on appelle communément la courtoisie.

\- Vous admettez donc être plus courtois ?

Il sourit à nouveau, ce satané sourire énigmatique propre à lui et qui faisait tambouriner son pitoyable cœur.

\- On va dire que je fais des efforts.

\- Pour John ?

Il braqua son regard sur elle, visiblement surprit, surprise qu'elle partageait. Les mots lui avaient échappé, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui avait demandé cela.

\- Je ne… Enfin… Ce n'est pas ce que je…

\- John est un peu le petit ange sur mon épaule qui me chuchote ce que je dois dire par moment, reconnut le grand homme sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Vous ne croyez pas aux anges, rétorqua-t-elle, gênée qu'il se soit mis à la fixer.

C'était bien plus facile de converser avec lui quand il regardait ailleurs.

\- Je voulais plutôt dire le petit gnome agaçant qui ne cesse de me rabrouer, mais il aurait encore trouvé à redire sur cette comparaison.

Elle rit, tout simplement, spontanément, sincèrement. Elle aimait tout de lui, toutes ses facettes, mais sa préférée restait celle où il se montrait drôle et accessible comme maintenant.

\- Vous savez, j'ai l'impression que je dois beaucoup à John.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

Elle prit sa tasse entre les mains, son regard rivé sur le fond de chocolat restant, le cœur étrangement léger.

\- J'ai le sentiment que son arrivée à engendré beaucoup de choses bénéfiques dans ma vie, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure sans quitter la tasse des yeux. Enfin, pas que lui, vous aussi. Vos petites visites dans mon laboratoire égayent mes journées, et grâce à vous deux j'ai pu me lier d'amitié avec des personnes adorables comme Madame Hudson ou encore Greg. Vous savez Sherlock que je n'ai jamais été très douée pour me faire des amis, alors je ne vous remercierai jamais assez de tous les bienfaits que vous avez apporté à mon quotidien.

Le silence accueillit ses propos. Que répondre à cela de toute façon ? Elle s'était sentie si bien qu'elle avait déblatéré tout un tas d'inepties qu'il devait juger ridicule. Incapable de lever les yeux vers lui pour y affronter son regard très certainement détaché, elle but d'une traite le peu de chocolat qui restait et posa maladroitement la tasse sur la table. Bon, il ne disait toujours rien, peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il était dans son palais mental et n'avait rien entendu de sa déclaration. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se décida enfin à jeter un coup d'œil furtif dans sa direction quand tout son corps s'électrisa. Il n'était pas dans son palais mental, il ne fixait pas un point invisible, il l'observait elle, sans ciller, une expression grave sublimant son visage.

Ils se considérèrent durant de longues secondes dans un silence total quand il baissa les yeux, posa les mains à plat sur la table et se releva avec grâce. Il glissa son regard vers la fenêtre, sans rien dire, comme plongé dans une intense réflexion.

\- La pluie s'est arrêtée, ça ne va pas durer. Profitez-en pour rejoindre votre laboratoire.

\- D'acc… D'accord…

\- Au revoir Molly.

\- Au revoir Sherlock.

Et c'était tout, il partit sans un dernier regard pour elle. Elle attendit que le détective ait franchit la sortie pour se prendre la tête entre les mains en gémissant longuement.

\- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps que tu as tendance à raconter n'importe quoi quand tu te mets à trop parler…

Elle était morte de honte de s'être montrée si mièvre en présence de cet homme, déjà qu'il devait la considérer comme une vieille fille vivant seule avec son chat et aimant les romans d'amour, voilà qu'elle lui dévoilait à nouveau toute la sensibilité dont elle était capable. Même si leur relation s'était améliorée et qu'elle était plus à l'aise en sa présence, elle ne parvenait pas toujours à faire fit de ses sentiments et ça la mettait souvent dans des situations embarrassantes telles que celle-ci. Qu'avait-il pensé d'elle alors qu'elle s'était égarée sur le chemin des confidences ? Il avait dû la trouver ridicule, une fois de plus. Dépitée d'avoir gâché leur seul moment en tête à tête, en dehors du cadre du travail, elle sortit d'un pas trainant dans la rue et retourna chez elle, dans son monde, dans sa morgue.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors chapitre plus court que le précédent, je le sais, mais je devais couper ici, vous comprendrez mieux pourquoi à la lecture du prochain (qui sera plus long) ^^ Point de vue de Molly cette fois-ci, je vais en effet alterner les points de vue de Sherlock et de Molly pour que l'on puisse comparer les réactions et les différentes perceptions. Apparition plus longue de Greg, comme dit, je compte faire apparaître tous les personnages récurrents de la série, parce que sans eux Sherlock n'est pas Sherlock ^^**

 **Mes réponses aux reviews super encourageantes que j'ai eu :**

 **\- Tchup : Ravie que ça te plaise et je t'invite à continuer à me donner tes impression sur l'hisoire**

 **\- Zeymikaelson : Waaah merci pour ton super commentaire il m'a fait chaud au cœur. J'aime aussi beaucoup la douceur et la force de Molly, et chaque passage où elle apparaît dans la série me faisait l'aimer encore plus. Et en effet, Rosie et John seront des personnages relativement importants dans cette histoire, j'aime tellement John faut dire !**

 **\- Huntress-dark : Merci beaucoup d'avoir posté un avis sur les précédents chapitres, j'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir ton ressenti concernant celui-ci. J'essaie en effet de garder les caractères des personnages autant que possible. Souvent quand j'écris un dialogue, je le lis à voix haute pour voir si ça sonnerait pareil dans la série.**

 **\- Dark-Nemesys : Merci merci merci. Je ne sais pas si elle sera grandiose mais j'y mets tout mon cœur et je me fais vraiment plaisir à l'écrire. En espérant que la suite te conviendra tout autant.** **J'invite d'autres lecteurs/lectrices à me faire part de leurs avis ou potentielles questions concernant mon histoire. Comme dit la fois dernière, avoir des retours lorsqu'on publie une histoire est un vecteur important de motivation. A la prochaine :D**


	4. Ne pas la regarder

Sa démarche était vive, la pluie avait recommencé à tomber, il était littéralement trempé, pourtant il ne se décidait pas à prendre un taxi, continuant sa marche, sans savoir où il allait. Cette matinée n'avait été qu'une succession de mauvaises idées. Le fait de se rendre à St Bart pour y accomplir des expériences qu'il aurait éventuellement pu faire chez lui arrivant en tête sur la liste. Il s'ennuyait, depuis plusieurs jours, aucune affaire intéressante n'avait franchi le pas de sa porte, et l'ennui était la pire de ses faiblesses. Il lui faisait penser à ces choses qui n'auraient pas dû traverser son esprit et le poussait à accomplir des actions insensées comme celle de se rendre au laboratoire de la pathologiste. La deuxième mauvaise idée avait été de demander à un de ses collègues où elle se trouvait, il n'aurait pas dû relever son absence, il n'aurait pas dû la chercher, il n'aurait pas dû se rendre à ce café et surtout il n'aurait pas dû la surprendre en compagnie de Lestrade, riant aux éclats. Pour une fois il n'avait pas réfléchit mais avait laissé son instinct agir à sa place et commander ses pas. John se serait bien moqué de lui s'il avait été présent.

Voir la jeune femme, pourtant si timide, rire franchement ne lui avait pas plu, définitivement pas. Il était conscient qu'en réagissant ainsi il s'enfonçait encore un peu plus dans sa folie, qu'il tentait pourtant de combattre depuis plusieurs semaines, cependant il n'était pas parvenu à se raisonner. Alors il s'était approché, avait viré l'inspecteur et avait pris sa place devant la mine sidérée de la légiste. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il n'en avait foutrement aucune idée, en réalité il perdait le contrôle. Il le sentait mais n'arrivait pas à lutter, glissant dangereusement vers une nouvelle dépendance, certainement la plus redoutable de toutes. Il pouvait encore visualiser son doux sourire tandis qu'elle le remerciait à demi-mots d'avoir changé sa vie, c'était tout simplement sidérant. Est-ce que cette femme était folle ? Il n'avait cessé de la mettre en danger et de lui demander de fournir toujours plus d'efforts et pourtant elle lui en était reconnaissante. Est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui ? Parce qu'elle aussi n'était pas très stable d'un point de vue mental ?

\- Sherlock ? Mais que-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Une voix reconnaissable entre toutes le fit se détourner de ses sombres pensées et le poussa à regarder l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Tu ne travailles pas ?

\- Je n'ai plus de patients, répondit John en avançant dans sa direction, perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?

\- Je me promène.

\- En pleine averse ?

\- La pluie stimule mes neurones.

Devant la moue dubitative de son ami, il laissa courir son regard sur la rue, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Risible, son attitude était risible, il fallait qu'il se reprenne.

\- Si cela ne t'ennuie pas Sherlock, je vais prendre un taxi, souffla-t-il en entrant à l'intérieur du véhicule qu'il venait d'arrêter. Après tout vu le peu de neurones que j'ai, cette pluie ne risque pas de les stimuler.

\- Ta tendance à te déprécier de la sorte relève de la faible estime que tu as de toi, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je sais surtout que j'ai appris à remettre en question mon intellect depuis que je te connais, grogna le médecin. Bon tu vas te décider à rentrer dans ce foutu taxi ou tu préfères attendre qu'il fasse nuit ?

Indécis mais contraint d'obéir pour que son ami ne se pose pas plus de questions, il prit place à côté du couffin où reposait une Rosie grognon.

\- Pourquoi est-elle mécontente ? s'entendit-il demander en posant son index sur la petite bouche du bébé.

C'était relativement distrayant de jouer avec cette petite lèvre toute fripée.

\- Arrête de l'embêter veux-tu.

\- Quand elle grimace je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

\- Quel fantastique parrain tu fais ! ironisa John en inscrivant des dates de rendez-vous sur son calepin.

Il la titilla pendant quelques secondes quand elle attrapa son doigt, agrippant ce qui était enroulé autour.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda John en fixant son index.

\- Rien du tout.

D'un geste vif il remit la main dans sa poche, le visage fermé.

\- Pourquoi as-tu un élastique autour de ton doigt ?

\- Ca m'aide à me concentrer, répliqua-t-il vivement.

Il aperçut du coin de l'œil son meilleur ami se caler plus confortement contre le dossier du siège, les bras croisés et les sourcils hauts, une lueur taquine dans ses prunelles.

\- Aurais-tu la gentillesse de m'expliquer en quoi un petit élastique entourant ton doigt est favorable à la réflexion ?

Un long soupir las traversa ses lèvres tandis que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent légèrement.

\- John… John… John… Tu ne sais donc pas que l'être humain à tendance à reporter inconsciemment son attention sur un petit objet lorsqu'il est en pleine concentration car cela l'aide à canaliser ses pensées ?

\- C'est-à-dire ? insista l'homme blond, de plus en plus amusé.

\- C'est-à-dire que toi tu aimes par exemple triturer ton stylo lorsque tu passes un coup de fil, expliqua-t-il sarcastique. C'est du même ordre.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est bon ? J'ai assouvi ta curiosité ?

\- Pas tout à fait, maintenant j'en suis à me demander où tu as pu dénicher ce genre d'élastique féminin.

Par chance, le taxi venait de s'arrêter au bas de leur immeuble, ce qui lui permit d'éluder la question et de sortir en trombe de la voiture, gagnant son appartement sans même attendre son acolyte. Mais à peine avait-il atteint le salon et retiré son manteau que John débaroula à sa suite, disposé à ne pas le laisser en paix.

\- Serait-il possible que La Femme soit de retour ? le questionna-t-il en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule.

Il dégagea son écharpe au loin et s'allongea sur le canapé, l'avant-bras cachant ses yeux, signifiant ainsi à son interlocuteur que la conversation était maintenant close. De toute évidence son colocataire ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille.

\- Qui d'autre qu'elle aurait pu te donner ce genre d'accessoire réservé aux femmes ?

\- Il est vrai qu'il n'existe aucun homme sur cette terre qui porte les cheveux longs, se moqua-t-il les yeux toujours fermés.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une bille, cet élastique est rose pale, rétorqua le jeune papa en se rendant dans la cuisine. Toi qui aime tant les statistiques, combien y a-t-il de chance pour que cet objet appartienne à un homme ?

\- Moins de sept pourcent…, grommela-t-il pour lui-même.

Il l'entendit vaguement utiliser divers ustensiles, certainement pour le repas de la petite, l'heure du déjeuner approchait à grands pas. Avec un peu de chance il lui ficherait la paix.

\- Bon alors, elle est revenue ? reprit-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

Sherlock jura devant l'instance de son ami. Mieux valait lui répondre pour qu'il se taise enfin.

\- Non elle n'est pas revenue, je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles d'elle depuis le message qu'elle m'a envoyé pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Message auquel je n'ai pas répondu. Interrogatoire terminé.

\- Certainement pas Sherlock, persista le médecin. Je compte même ne pas te lâcher avec cette histoire.

Exaspéré, il se redressa et défit son meilleur ami du regard, ce qui fit rire ce dernier. Irrité, il se laissa retomber violemment.

\- Voyons Sherlock, pourquoi ne pas me dire la vérité ?

\- L'idée que je l'ai peut-être trouvé par erreur et décidé de le garder ne te traverse pas du tout l'esprit ?

\- Oh que non !

Quand il s'y mettait il pouvait se montrer très agaçant. A quoi rimait sa curiosité concernant sa vie sentimentale ? Que ce soit le simulacre qu'il avait joué avec Janine ou encore sa relation avec Irène Adler, à chaque fois il avait voulu en savoir plus. Enfin, pas pour toutes les femmes, pas concernant Molly. Étrangement, et bien qu'il était parfaitement au courant des sentiments que la demoiselle nourrissait pour lui, il n'avait jamais plaisanté ou abordé réellement le sujet.

\- John, l'allure qu'arborerait Irène Adler coïnciderait avec ce genre d'accessoire bas de gamme et d'un kitch certain ?

\- Je dois bien admettre que non.

\- Tu peux donc en déduire assez aisément que l'élastique en question ne lui appartient pas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Tu as raison, souffla-t-il, un sourire dans sa voix. Donc le mystère reste entier, à qui appartient-il ?

Bon, finalement il valait mieux qu'il arrête de parler, continuer à jouer à ce petit jeu ne le mettrait qu'inutilement dans une position délicate. John ne tarderait pas à faire le rapprochement entre une jeune légiste aux cheveux tout le temps attachés et cet élastique d'une simplicité qui lui correspondait bien. Et comment lui expliquer, de manière cohérente, qu'il s'était retrouvé avec ce foutu truc dans sa poche et que oui, par moment, il lui arrivait de jouer avec. Non vraiment, mieux valait s'enfermer dans son mutisme qui le caractérisait bien jusqu'à ce que cet idiot tenace abandonne.

Ce qu'il fit. La journée défila et les jours passèrent sans qu'il n'aborde à nouveau le sujet.

 **...**

Assis sur le canapé, son menton dans les mains, Sherlock réfléchissait. Il venait de prêter main forte à Lestrade concernant l'enlèvement de deux enfants, l'enquête était terminée, et pourtant sa pression ne retombait pas. Son estomac restait noué, son corps tendu et son esprit à cran. Alors que le sommeil aurait dû lui tomber dessus, il restait éveillé la nuit, mettait à jour son site internet et pratiquait diverses expériences. Il se sentait épuisé mais tout son être semblait tellement énervé qu'il refusait de se laisser aller au sommeil. Et cela commençait à devenir pénible. Il lui fallait un minimum de repos pour que ces capacités mentales soient optimales, ces petites phases de sommeil lui étaient alors indispensables. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, laissant dévoiler un John stressé et essoufflé.

\- Tu n'es toujours pas habillé Sherlock ? C'est une blague ! Il est 16h passé !

\- Puis-je savoir en quoi mon…

\- Tait-toi et prends-la moi, le coupa-t-il rapidement en lui déposant de force l'enfant dans les bras. Je te préviens, je vais être occupé pour les deux heures à venir.

Mimant une grimace à la petite qui se mit à sourire en bougeant les mains, il se releva faiblement et observa son acolyte s'activer dans la cuisine.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? s'enquit-il en laissant Rosie jouer avec ses doigts.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ? Je n'ai cessé de te le répéter ces derniers jours ! pesta le médecin en déballant les courses qu'il venait de faire.

\- Tu devrais savoir depuis le temps qu'un manque de réaction de ma part est la preuve que je ne t'écoute pas vraiment.

\- Merci Sherlock, tu es tellement aimable.

La petite émit un léger gazouillis, le poussant à lui refaire une grimace, ce qui sembla lui faire plaisir car elle se mit à rire.

\- Nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Molly ce soir !

Un poids qui tombe dans son estomac, voilà ce que lui fit ressentir cette annonce.

\- Mais pourquoi donc ? grogna-t-il, ignorant à présent le babillage de l'enfant dans ses bras.

\- Parce que c'est ce que font les gens normaux Sherlock.

\- Nous ne l'avons jamais fêté, pourquoi commencer ?

\- Parce qu'elle est SEULE !

Il avait presque crié ce dernier mot. Le médecin s'arrêta un instant, inspira profondément et braqua ses yeux sur lui.

\- Elle est seule, est-ce que tu comprends ? répéta-t-il plus calmement. Sa famille est loin et à mon avis nous sommes ses uniques amis. Elle est seule et je n'en ai pris conscience que très récemment.

Sherlock ne disait rien, ne mouftait pas, à vrai dire il se demandait même s'il respirait encore.

\- Molly a toujours été là pour nous, continua-t-il en recommençant doucement à disposer les courses dans les placards. Que ce soit pour toi lors de ta prétendue « mort » ou pour moi quand Mary a… quand elle est partit.

Il se retourna et le fixa à nouveau.

\- Alors je pense que nous lui devons bien ça.

Quelques minutes de silence s'installèrent dans la cuisine, entrecoupées par le bruit des sachets plastiques.

\- Elle n'est pas seule vu que nous sommes là.

John tourna son visage étonné vers lui puis sourit tendrement.

\- Exactement Sherlock, c'est pourquoi je voudrais lui montrer que ne serons toujours présents pour elle, expliqua-t-il en ouvrant un livre de cuisine. C'est une surprise, je lui ai demandé de venir garder Rosie, elle ne s'y attend donc pas.

\- Lestrade sera là ?

\- Hélas non, déplora-t-il. Il est en filature, nous ne serons que trois mais je pense que ça lui fera tout de même plaisir.

Comprenant que son ami était désormais plongé dans sa recette, il décida de rejoindre sa chambre, la petite dans les bras. Dans un mouvement lent et précautionneux, il la déposa au sol, lui donna la balle antistress qu'il utilisait quand il ressentait le besoin de nicotine, et la laissa s'amuser avec. Sans prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait, il choisit une chemise noire au hasard ainsi qu'un pantalon mais pas de veste, après tout il était chez lui. Son esprit semblait comme vide, seuls les mots de John y résonnaient sans cesse dans un écho infini. Molly était seule, oui, ça il le savait déjà. Pas de famille proche, pas d'amis, très peu de contact avec ses collègues et certainement aucun homme dans sa vie pour le moment, elle était indubitablement seule. Sherlock aussi l'avait été, pendant des années, de son enfance jusqu'à sa rencontre avec John. Il avait été désespérément seul depuis Barbe Rousse… Il n'avait jamais définit la solitude comme quelque chose de mal ou de négatif, néanmoins il pouvait dès lors reconnaitre que sa vie serait horriblement ennuyeuse sans ce rabat-joie de John ou sans cette pipelette de Madame Hudson. Et puis, il était un solitaire. Alors que Molly Hooper, elle, n'était pas comme lui, elle n'affectionnait pas particulièrement le fait d'être seule, elle s'y était seulement faite avec le temps, elle s'y était résignée.

Ses habits enfilés, il se laissa tomber sur le lit, surveillant du regard la petite boule rose qui gesticulait sur le tapis en bavant sur la balle. _Répugnant_. Depuis que cette petite chose avait débarqué chez lui, il avait été obligé de ranger ses armes à feu dans un lieu sûr, de ne plus laisser trainer ses produits chimiques ni de tirer sur le mur en pleine nuit et surtout il devait éviter de ramener des malfrats à la maison. En bref, une véritable casse-pied, tel père telle fille en somme. Il la vit froncer les sourcils avant de tenter de rentrer la balle en entier dans sa petite bouche.

\- Est-ce que j'ai vraiment été comme ça à un moment de ma vie ? s'insurgea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il se mit sur ses pieds d'un bond et attrapa l'horrible balle pleine de salive qu'il dégagea plus loin. D'un geste à présent sûr, il l'empoigna d'une main et la posa sur le lit tandis qu'elle baillait à s'en faire décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir envie de sombrer dans un doux sommeil réparateur, chuchota-t-il en s'allongeant à côté d'elle alors qu'elle passait sa petite main potelée dans ses cheveux bouclés. Ce qui est assez aberrant quand on sait le temps significatif que tu passes à dormir.

La fillette lui fit un sourire où seules deux petites dents étaient visibles. Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus de lui et fit glisser ses doigts sur ses pommettes, puis sur ses paupières l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

\- Ça doit être bien agréable de ne jamais réfléchir à rien… marmonna-t-il en lui prenant la main quand le sommeil l'entraina dans les limbes de ses émotions refoulées.

* * *

\- Bonsoir Molly, vous avez fait vite dit-donc ! s'écria le médecin en ouvrant la porte, laissant entrer la jeune femme qui retira prestement sa veste.

\- Je voulais être sûre de ne pas arriver en retard cette fois-ci, lui dit-elle en essorant son écharpe.

\- Sacrée pluie, à croire qu'elle ne s'arrêtera jamais.

\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire.

Encore une fois elle avait oublié son parapluie dans la précipitation, et plutôt que de retourner le chercher dans son appartement au risque de ne pas être à l'heure, elle avait préféré affronter l'averse, tête nue. Elle se mit à chercher Rosie du regard quand John apparut, une serviette dans la main.

\- Séchez-vous un peu, ce serait dommage de vous enrhumer.

\- Je vous remercie, murmura-t-elle timidement.

Toujours aussi prévenant ce John. Elle tira sur son élastique et défit sa queue de cheval afin d'éponger ses cheveux au mieux quand elle remarqua que le médecin la scrutait d'un drôle d'air.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle gênée.

Le jeune père semblait sortir de sa réflexion et la gratifia d'un sourire qu'elle ne parvint pas à déchiffrer.

\- Il est mignon cet élastique, lui souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- Ah… Euh… Oui… Merci…, bafouilla-t-elle sans vraiment comprendre.

Elle allait lui demandait où se trouvait la petite princesse quand elle remarqua que trois couverts étaient disposés sur la table, un poulet rôti et divers autres mets alléchants trônant au milieu. Surprise et mal à l'aise de se dire qu'elle avait peut-être dérangé quelque chose, elle joignit ses mains l'une à l'autre et s'approcha doucement du médecin qui déposait une corbeille de pain à côté du poulet.

\- John… Je suis désolée, j'ai peut-être mal compris…, murmura-t-elle de plus en plus gênée. Vous souhaitiez peut-être que je garde Rosie chez moi ?

L'ancien soldat lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, avant de la rejoindre en une enjambée et de la prendre dans ses bras. Figée sur place, elle n'eut même pas le réflexe de lui rendre son accolade que déjà il reculait de quelques pas, affichant toujours ce même sourire amical.

\- Bon anniversaire Molly.

Son cerveau lui donna l'impression de subir un black out total, elle ne comprenait pas, que venait-il de dire ?

\- Je ne… crois pas que… ce soit…

La fin de la phrase mourut entre ses lèvres. C'était son anniversaire, grand Dieu, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Son anniversaire ! Il est vrai qu'elle avait tendance à ne jamais s'en souvenir mais d'habitude elle recevait tout de même deux messages : Un de sa mère et un autre de sa sœur. Mais là rien du tout, pas un message, pas un coup de fil, rien. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux qu'elle se força de réprimer devant l'expression pleine de douceur qu'affichait le médecin.

\- Oh voyons, il ne faut pas réagir comme ça, ce n'est qu'un tout petit repas, ria-t-il en commençant à découper la viande.

Oui, mieux valait qu'il croit que son émotion était due à sa surprise, quoique ce fut aussi le cas, elle était incroyablement touchée de savoir qu'il avait pensé à son anniversaire et qu'il s'était donné du mal pour préparer un repas. Néanmoins, l'idée que les deux seules personnes au monde qui avaient toujours tenu à lui souhaiter son anniversaire ne l'aient pas fait aujourd'hui lui serra le cœur.

\- A mon avis il est temps de réveiller Sherlock, cet idiot s'est endormit comme un bébé.

\- Sher.. Sherlock ? répéta-t-elle hébétée. Il est ici ?

\- Bien entendu, pour qui croyez-vous qu'est destinée la troisième assiette ?

Elle allait répondre Greg quand elle se souvint qu'il était en planque depuis maintenant plusieurs jours. Allait-elle vraiment fêter son anniversaire en présence de Sherlock Holmes ? D'un pas incertain et l'estomac retourné, elle trotta doucement en direction de la chambre et poussa délicatement la porte, osant à peine respirer. Pénétrer dans sa chambre était si intense qu'elle manqua d'air, foutues réactions qu'elle ne contrôlait pas ! Son regard tomba alors sur le grand homme, allongé sur le côté, le dos légèrement vouté, ses mèches folles cachant partiellement ses yeux, le visage paisible et le corps parfaitement détendu. Juste à côté de lui, Rosie, profondément endormie, roulée en boule, sa petite main entourant l'index du détective. Cette vision lui fit remonter les larmes aux yeux mais pour une toute autre raison. Cette scène était si tendre et si belle à la fois qu'elle aurait aimé l'immortaliser en la prenant en photo mais elle se retint, devinant que cela ne plairait pas du tout au grand homme. Se sentant incapable de briser ce magnifique tableau en le réveillant, elle préféra tourner les talons, prête à commencer le repas, quand un léger soupire la fit sursauter. La jeune femme se retourna d'un mouvement brusque, son regard se percutant aux yeux grands ouverts du détective, qui s'était redressé et la fixait, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur son visage.

* * *

Il ne comprenait pas. Elle était là, devant lui, le contemplant, ses longs cheveux bruns défaits et tombant harmonieusement sur ses épaules. Non, il ne comprenait pas. Est-ce qu'il était encore en plein rêve ? Sa chevelure à l'air libre laissait sous-entendre que oui. Pourtant il pouvait penser, et surtout s'entendre penser. Être plongé dans un sommeil paradoxal ne lui aurait pas permit de se poser la question, donc non, il ne dormait plus. Une nouvelle interrogation germa dans son esprit : que faisait Molly Hooper dans sa chambre ?

\- Je… J'étais venue vous réveiller, excusez-moi…, bredouilla-t-elle les joues légèrement roses.

Bien, elle avait répondu à sa question sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de la formuler à voix haute. Et soudain le contexte se rappela à lui. John qui prépare un repas, lui qui s'endort avec Rosie, Molly qui vient pour fêter son anniversaire. _Son anniversaire_.

Le rêve avait donc pris fin mais pourtant elle était toujours là, en face de lui, ne sachant où se mettre, posant son regard partout hormis sur lui. Il allait se lever complètement quand un petit gémissement se fit entendre. D'un rapide coup d'œil il comprit que la petite chose rose était en train de se réveiller, mieux valait la ramener rapidement à son père car elle était tout le temps de mauvaise humeur après sa sieste. Il la prit dans ses bras et s'avança en direction de la porte, ce qui poussa Molly à se reculer pour le laisser passer, ses yeux rivés au sol.

\- Ah ! La Belle aux bois dormant daigne enfin sortir de son sommeil, ricana John en les apercevant.

\- Ta fille a faim.

\- Donne-là-moi, je lui ai préparé sa purée.

Tout en s'asseyant, le jeune papa positionna sa fille sur la chaise haute et lui mit sa bavette. Sherlock l'imita et prit place à son tour, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'aux coudes.

\- Tu l'infantilises en lui mettant ce bavoir, critiqua-t-il en commençant à déguster la viande.

\- C'est une enfant Sherlock.

\- Elle est parfaitement apte à manger sans se salir.

\- Dit celui qui n'a jamais eu à lancer une seule machine à laver de toute sa vie, railla le médecin en jonglant entre la cuillère de sa fille et sa propre fourchette. Molly, ne restez pas debout, après tout ce repas est surtout pour vous !

Sans la regarder il la vit s'assoir lentement, visiblement gênée mais un petit sourire étirant ses fines lèvres. Maudit soit son champ de vision. Il ne voulait pas la voir, pas après ce rêve, pas après tout ce qu'il avait ressenti à son réveil lorsque son regard s'était posé sur elle, pas alors qu'il se sentait encore à cran.

\- Vous êtes un vrai cordon bleu John, le complimenta l'invitée avant de s'excuser d'avoir parlé la bouche pleine ce qui fit rire le principal concerné.

Toute la soirée se déroula ainsi, une conversation légère, des anecdotes pas vraiment à son avantage mais que John prenait un malin plaisir à révéler, des échanges simples et amusants entre trois amis. Pourtant, à aucun moment dans la soirée il n'avait adressé directement la parole à la femme brune, préférant donner la réplique à John qui jouait parfaitement le rôle de maitre de cérémonie. Il veillait aussi à ne rien dire de malencontreux qui aurait pu froisser la jeune femme, bien que jamais il ne pu la regarder vraiment. Ils allaient entamer le dessert lorsque le téléphone du médecin sonna. Il s'éclipsa rapidement dans la chambre du détective, où dormait Rosie, les laissant seuls tous les deux dans la cuisine. Un ange passa. Elle n'émit pas le moindre son, lui non plus, tous deux évitant au maximum de croiser le regard de l'autre.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, s'excusa John en enfilant sa veste et en empoignant sa sacoche. J'ai une urgence au cabinet, je dois filer. Molly si ça ne vous dérange pas j'aimerais que vous restiez cette nuit pour veiller sur Rosie.

\- Je suis parfaitement capable de…

\- Non Sherlock ! le coupa-t-il abruptement. Je ne sais jamais quand tu vas sombrer dans ton palais sans prêter attention à ce qui t'entoure.

John déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue à Molly avant de filer à toute allure. La tornade était partit, et à nouveau ce silence assourdissant qui les enveloppait tous les deux. Ne parvenant pas à se retenir davantage, le détective glissa son regard en direction de la jeune femme, de toute évidence tétanisée sur sa chaise, et enfonça la main dans sa poche. Le contact de l'élastique s'entortillant autour de ses doigts le calma mais il savait que ça n'allait pas suffire s'il devait passer toute la soirée en compagnie de la légiste.

Elle leva fébrilement les yeux et rencontra les siens.

D'accord, cette fois-ci il en était certain.

Cette soirée allait être un enfer.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors pour commencer je tiens à remercier chaleureusement les personnes qui ont pris le temps et le soin de me laisser une review, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point à ça me fait plaisir et me booste à écrire et à poster assez rapidement mes chapitres, merci beaucoup ! J'invite bien sûr tout ceux qui me lisent à faire de même car ça motive grave :)**

 **Nouveau chapitre où cette fois-ci les deux points de vu cohabitent dans le même chapitre, ce sera le cas à partir de maintenant. Je reste obscure concernant les pensées et rêves de Sherlock mais c'est voulu, c'est la conséquence du contrôle qu'il s'impose à lui-même. Quant à Molly je cherche vraiment à garder son caractère réservé et généreux, et bien entendu plus j'évoluerai dans ce récit et plus elle évoluera à son tour ^^**

 **Concernant John, j'essaie de le rendre le plus "visuel" possible dans ses dialogues via les tournures de phrases ou les descriptions, comme ce personnage a des mimiques tellement propres à lui, j'aimerais qu'on puisse les visualiser en le lisant même si ce n'est pas toujours facile.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et à bientôt pour le prochain ! Go reviews :D**


	5. Moment seul à seul

Il restait parfaitement impassible, son expression ne filtrait aucune émotion, il se contentait de manger une part de gâteau sans rien dire. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait pensé pouvoir vivre un moment à ce point gênant. Elle savait bien que Sherlock était un homme qui pouvait se montrer peu loquace mais dans ces moments-là il avait pour habitude de s'enfermer dans son monde, loin de tout. Et ce n'était pas le cas cette fois-ci. Non, il se contentait de rester assis à manger en silence. Bon dieu, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, fuir chez elle, loin de cette atmosphère oppressante.

\- John a parfaitement choisi cette pâtisserie, elle est succulente, tenta la jeune femme dans une approche qu'elle jugea extrêmement maladroite.

Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à lui parler sans que sa voix ne vacille ? Pourtant, par le passé, elle avait réussi à échanger avec lui convenablement sans aucun malaise. Mais depuis ce fameux coup de fil, elle avait l'horrible impression d'avoir régressé.

\- John aime tout ce qui est fruité et léger en sucre, à mon grand dam, répliqua-t-il en continuant tout de même de manger.

\- Et quels sont vos goûts ?

\- Identiques aux vôtres.

Interdite devant sa réponse, elle le scruta pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait voulu dire, sans succès. Quand il aperçut sa mine interrogative, il leva les yeux au ciel et reposa sa cuillère.

\- J'aime ce qui est sucré.

\- Et comment savez-vous que c'est mon cas ?

Dire qu'il suffisait qu'il daigne un peu lui parler pour qu'elle se sente heureuse. Il avait raison, l'amour rendrait idiot.

\- Au distributeur à St Bart vous ne prenez que des chocolats chauds ou des thés très sucrés, la dernière fois au café avec Lestrade il y avait un supplément de chantilly et lors du mariage de John et Mary vous vous étiez resservi du dessert.

Elle en resta pantoise. Certes elle était consciente qu'il remarquait chaque détail concernant tout ce qui l'entourait, elle ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher d'être contente qu'il relève des choses sur elle.

\- Et vous, vous ajoutez deux sucres à votre café noir ! fit-elle fièrement.

Lorsqu'elle le vit sourire elle sentit son cœur fondre, littéralement. Décidée à se ressaisir, elle se lança dans ce qu'elle maitrisait le moins, la taquinerie.

\- Vous n'avez pas le profil d'un homme aimant les sucreries.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Je ne sais pas… Je dirais que ça ne colle pas vraiment avec votre personnalité.

\- Et quelle est ma personnalité ?

Est-ce qu'il était en train de rentrer dans son jeu et de la titiller à son tour ? Ses prunelles l'observaient mais il lui était tout bonnement impossible de deviner quelles étaient ses pensées. Il avait abandonné sa part de gâteau, repoussant nonchalamment l'assiette plus loin, ses coudes posés sur la table et son menton reposé sur ses mains jointent l'une à l'autre. Pour une fois les manches de sa chemise étaient relevées, laissant dévoiler ses graciles avant-bras d'une blancheur magnifique. Quelques veines étaient visibles et semblaient la narguer, tant elle aurait désiré passer ses doigts dessus en de douces caresses. Il arqua un sourcil, merde, elle mettait trop de temps à répondre.

\- Eh bien vous êtes un brillant détective légèrement mégalo enclin à l'égocentrisme bien que ce soit compréhensible quand on connait vos capacités intellectuelles, osa-t-elle répondre en posant les mains sur ses jambes, froissant son pantalon.

Le léger sourire qu'il affichait semblait être une invitation à poursuivre, ce qui l'incita à continuer.

\- Bien que vous soyez un solitaire, vous souhaitez surtout avoir le choix de rester seul ou non, vous n'êtes pas réceptif à l'humour en dehors du votre bien entendu et vous êtes incapable de vous mettre en retrait. En fait vous êtes un frimeur.

Le sourire du détective s'élargit.

\- Vous parvenez très difficilement à filtrer ce qui sort de votre bouche néanmoins vous travaillez dessus pour le bien de vos proches. Vous aimez répéter à qui veut l'entendre que vous ne ressentez que très peu d'émotions cependant les liens que vous avez tissé avec John ou encore Madame Hudson prouvent le contraire, sans compter votre sacrifice de disparaitre durant deux longues années dans le but de les protéger.

Bon, maintenant il ne souriait plus, encore une fois elle s'était montrée trop bavarde. Elle aurait du s'arrêter avant de partir en vrille. Avait-il entendu tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait dans chacun de ses mots ? Elle espérait que non.

\- Je suis réceptif à l'humour, je n'y peux rien si le votre n'est pas drôle.

Une vague de soulagement se propagea dans tout son être quand elle comprit qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il n'avait pas répondu à la dernière description mais c'était mieux ainsi, au moins le malaise s'était dissipé. Une petite pointe de déception la piqua quand elle le vit se lever et se rendre dans le salon, très certainement pour se coller devant son ordinateur ou pour s'enfermer dans son palais. Un peu triste mais se considérant tout de même chanceuse d'avoir vécu ce petit moment, elle débarrassa la table en silence et se rendit dans la chambre de Sherlock afin d'être sure que la petite dormait bien à poings fermés. Refermant doucement la porte derrière elle, elle fit quelques pas vers le salon, les mains jointes l'une à l'autre, hésitante. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas prévu de passer toute la nuit ici alors elle n'avait pas pensé à apporter de livre. Pouvait-elle s'assoir sur le fauteuil de John et allumer la télé ? Non cela agacerait surement Sherlock. Que faire ? Mais que faire ?

Avançant à pas lents, elle posa les yeux sur le corps svelte du détective allongé sur le canapé, lui tournant le dos, et décida de prendre place sur le fauteuil en face de celui de John – elle ne voulait pas que Sherlock interprète mal le fait qu'elle utilise le siège de son meilleur ami – le dos droit, les mains sur les genoux. Que faire ? Elle sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses jambes, signe de son stress, quand la voix rauque du consultant résonna dans la pièce.

\- Vous pouvez allumer la télé.

\- Je ne veux pas vous déranger alors que vous dormez, chuchota-t-elle intimidée.

\- Je ne dors pas, je réfléchis.

Bon. D'accord. Très bien. Elle s'empara de la télécommande et laissa défiler les chaines, se demandant quel programme elle pouvait bien choisir sans passer pour une parfaite idiote. Elle stoppa son zapping sur la rediffusion d'une série qu'elle affectionnait, mais n'osa pas rester dessus alors que Sherlock était tout près d'elle et aurait jugé ce choix grotesque. Elle poursuivit donc sa course effrénée pour trouver le programme parfait quand il prit à nouveau la parole.

\- La dix-neuf.

\- Pardon ?

\- Retournez à la chaine dix-neuf.

Pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de raconter, elle se retourna vers lui – ou plutôt vers son dos – et le fixa.

\- Pourquoi la dix-neuf ?

\- Parce que de toutes les chaines que vous venez de passer en revue, c'est la seule sur laquelle vous êtes restée plus d'une seconde et demi. J'en conclus donc que le programme vous intéressait mais que pour une obscure raison, vous avez décidé de passer outre.

Booooon…. Elle qui avait toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait que de vivre avec Sherlock Holmes, elle en avait à présent une petite idée. Néanmoins ravie de son intervention, elle remit la chaine qui l'intéressait et se cala confortablement dans le fauteuil, un petit coussin contre elle. Les minutes passèrent, puis se transformèrent en heures, complètement absorbée par sa série, elle en avait carrément oublié la présence du détective allongé non loin. Le générique de fin, la publicité puis un nouvel épisode qui reprend pour son plus grand bonheur.

\- Ça ne s'arrête jamais ?

La jeune femme tressauta et leva les yeux vers l'homme qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle, les mains dans les poches, les cheveux décoiffés, une moue blasée peinte sur son visage.

\- En plus ce sont des rediffusions, se plaignit-il en fixant la télévision d'un œil noir.

\- Vous connaissez Downton Abbey ?

\- A mon plus grand désespoir.

Il glissa rapidement son regard sur elle avant de le poser à nouveau sur l'écran.

\- John aime perdre son temps à regarder cette ânerie.

\- C'est dommage qu'il ait du partir, nous aurions pu la regarder ensemble, ria-t-elle quand elle se tut devant le visage fermé du détective.

Il n'avait pas apprécié sa remarque, c'était évident, mais pourquoi ? C'était tellement compliqué d'essayer de le comprendre et de deviner ses réactions.

\- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

\- Décidément vous n'arrêtez pas depuis quelques temps.

Pourtant, malgré sa remarque, il s'essaya sur le fauteuil de John, juste en face d'elle, ses bras posés sur les accoudoirs. Sa posture était encore une fois charismatique sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Le dos droit, ses longues jambes légèrement écartées, son expression sérieuse, ses yeux… Mon dieu ses yeux… Quelque chose de sensuel se dégageait de lui alors même qu'il n'en avait pas conscience. La vie pouvait être tellement injuste.

\- Comment passez-vous vos soirées avec John ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Depuis le temps qu'elle se posait la question, il était maintenant temps de prendre son courage à deux mains et de lui demander franchement.

\- Eh bien… Je sais déjà que vous ne regardez pas la télé, marmonna-t-elle un peu gênée. Que faites-vous ? Vous parlez ?

\- Nous travaillons, répondit-il simplement, comme si cela semblait évident.

\- Vous travaillez tout le temps ?

\- Nous résolvons des meurtres Molly, alors quand il n'est pas trop occupé avec Rosie, c'est ce que nous faisons oui.

Il semblait surprit qu'elle lui ait posé cette question, comme si ça coulait de source. La mine perplexe qu'il affichait la fit sourire.

\- Et vous ne faites jamais rien de ludique ? Comme jouer par exemple ?

\- Une fois.

Elle patienta, attentive, mais il ne semblait pas décider à vouloir approfondir le sujet. Hélas, sa curiosité s'était réveillée et à présent elle mourait d'envie de savoir en quoi avait bien pu consister ce jeu. Elle n'imaginait pas Sherlock en train de jouer, à quoique ce soit en fait.

\- Et quel était ce jeu ? insista la légiste.

Soupirant bruyamment, il se leva et s'en alla dans sa chambre. D'accord, il était partit et l'avait laissé en plan. Bon, ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait mais comme à chaque fois elle ressentit un désagréable petit pincement au cœur. Inspirant et expirant lentement, elle coupa la télévision, ferma les yeux et s'adossa contre le dossier du fauteuil, serrant encore davantage le coussin contre elle. Elle ne devait pas profiter du fait que Sherlock fasse des efforts afin de se montrer plus ouvert pour lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi, c'était lamentable. Elle s'était promit de mettre des distances avec lui afin de se protéger mais dès qu'il laissait entrevoir un peu d'intérêt pour sa personne, elle en profitait pour sauter sur l'occasion et s'engouffrer dans la petite brèche. Risible. Les paupières toujours closes, elle se laissa bercer par le tic-tac de l'horloge, paisiblement, agréablement, laissant sa tension retomber doucement. Voilà, elle s'était calmée, la douleur dans son cœur avait disparu, elle pouvait remettre sa série. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux quand son cœur s'arrêta net. Il était là, assis sur le fauteuil, à l'observer, la mine basse.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendu revenir, murmura-t-elle en se redressant un peu pour se donner de la contenance.

\- Vous méditez aussi ?

Depuis combien de temps se tenait-il là à l'examiner ?

\- Je ne sais pas si je peux appeler ça de la méditation, marmotta-t-elle timidement. Mais c'est une forme de relaxation oui.

\- Dans quel but ?

Mais pourquoi diable lui demandait-il cela ?

\- Faire le vide dans mon esprit.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je ne… je ne sais pas, juste comme ça, bredouilla-t-elle en enfonçant ses ongles dans le coussin.

\- Je pratique la méditation pour me concentrer et me focaliser sur les points importants que j'aurais pu omettre durant une enquête.

\- Et ça fonctionne ?

\- Bien entendu, répliqua-t-il d'un ton condescendant. Les données sont enregistrées dans mon cerveau, la méditation me permet seulement de les extraire en temps voulu.

Elle mourrait d'envie de l'assaillir de questions quant à ses facultés psychiques mais elle se retint, de peur de se montrer à nouveau trop intrusive. Elle opta pour un changement de sujet.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez allé vous coucher.

\- Je ne peux pas dormir en présence de Rosie, son souffle régulier m'empêche de trouver le sommeil, grogna le grand homme en soupirant à nouveau, de manière légèrement théâtrale.

\- Pourtant, cette après-midi vous dormiez comme un bébé en sa compagnie, pouffa-t-elle en ramenant ses pieds contre elle.

\- J'étais particulièrement épuisé.

Imaginer un Sherlock fatigué avait quelque chose de… grisant. Que n'aurait-elle pas donnée pour se retrouver à la place de la petite, dormant sereinement à côté de lui, sa main dans la sienne.

\- Et vous avez fait de beaux rêves ? le taquina-t-elle en lui souriant aimablement.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à le faire sourire, ce fut tout le contraire qui se produisit. Son visage se ferma et ses traits se durcirent. Bon, les rêves n'avaient pas dû être si beaux que ça au final. A nouveau elle décida de changer de sujet.

\- Et qu'avez-vous fait dans votre chambre, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

Mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la fixer sans ciller, son menton appuyé sur son poing. L'homme intimidant dans toute sa splendeur. Sentant ses joues se réchauffer dangereusement, elle baissa les yeux et fixa un trou – certainement formé par une brulure ou de l'acide – sur le sol, cherchant ainsi à échapper au regard scrutateur de son interlocuteur. Du coin de l'œil elle le vit s'avancer sur son fauteuil et lui tendre un petit objet jaune.

\- Des post-it ? s'étonna-t-elle en les prenant dans sa main, non sans avoir frôlé au passage les longs doigts du détective.

\- Vous vouliez savoir à quel jeu nous avions joué, et bien voilà.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

Soufflant encore une fois, il décolla un des post-it, s'empara d'un stylo et griffonna quelque chose dessus avant de le coller, assez brutalement, sur le front de la femme brune. Elle mit quelques secondes à percuter quand son visage s'éclaira.

\- Vous avez vraiment joué à ça ? s'écria-t-elle en riant.

\- Les effets de l'alcool avaient quelque peu altéré notre comportement, expliqua-t-il embarrassé.

Elle ne pu cependant empêcher son rire de croitre davantage. Visualiser John et Sherlock, bourrés, en train de se coller des post-it sur le front, à essayer de deviner à qui il correspondait, était certainement l'image la plus étrange et la plus hilarante qu'elle ait pu imaginer. Incapable de se contenir, son simple rire se transforma en fou rire au point d'en avoir mal aux côtes.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle ? grommela-il de plus en plus confus.

\- Qu'est-ce… que j'aurais… aimé assister… à ça…

Il lui était impossible de s'exprimer correctement tant elle riait à présent.

\- Arrêtez ça.

\- Je… ne… peux...pas…

Contempler l'expression boudeuse du grand homme ne faisait que décupler son propre fou rire. Trop occupée à essuyer ses yeux mouillés de larmes, elle ne le vit pas se rapprocher brusquement d'elle et lui prendre le visage entre ses grandes mains.

\- Arrêtez ça, tout de suite, répéta-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Son hilarité s'arrêta net. Sherlock Holmes se tenait à quelques centimètres d'elle, ses deux mains empoignant son visage, son souffle se heurtant à elle. Il était proche, très proche, trop proche. Mon Dieu, qu'elle le trouvait beau. Sa mâchoire soudée, son regard perçant, ses pommettes saillantes et ses mains, merde, ses mains plaquées sur ses joues qui devenaient brulantes à leur contact. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne ou sinon le peu de raison qu'elle possédait encore s'évaporerait pour de bon. Il fallait vraiment qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

\- J'ai compris, j'arrête, murmura-elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

Mais il ne la lâchait toujours pas. S'il ne s'éloignait pas maintenant son cœur allait exploser, peut-être même pouvait-il l'entendre battre à un rythme fou. Ce geste était encore plus intime à ses yeux que les deux fois où il avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Qu'il la touche la rendait folle de joie mais paradoxalement la faisait atrocement souffrir parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle. Tout cela était bien trop pénible à gérer, il devait cesser.

\- Lâchez-moi s'il vous plait, chuchota-t-elle en le regardant des les yeux.

Les pupilles du détective semblèrent s'allumer quand il laissa retomber ses mains avant de reculer dans son fauteuil, le regard perdu dans le vague. Oui, c'était bien mieux ainsi, la distance, elle devait garder de la distance.

* * *

Il ne devait plus la regarder, plus la sentir, plus lui parler. Il détestait cela, toutes ces émotions qui tourbillonnaient en lui et qui le troublaient, c'était bien trop de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il n'aurait pas dû aller chercher ces foutus post-it, il n'aurait pas dû la contempler pendant de longues minutes alors qu'elle n'avait pas encore détecté sa présence et surtout il n'aurait jamais dû s'approcher autant d'elle, et encore moins la toucher. Sentant que ses mains étaient encore sensibles, il les fourra férocement dans les poches, se blâmant pour son attitude déraisonnée.

\- Je… Je suis assez fatiguée et je…

\- Allez dans ma chambre, je ne dormirai pas ce soir, l'interrompit-il sans la regarder.

\- Merci.

Elle ne refusa pas poliment, non, elle savait que ce n'était pas par courtoisie qu'il lui proposait son lit, c'était tout simplement logique. Il ne dormirait pas et mieux valait qu'elle soit à proximité de Rosie. Un raisonnement tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple. Et pourtant, l'image du petit corps de la pathologiste emmitouflée dans sa couette le fit frémir. Il ne devait pas ressentir ça, il le savait, il en était conscient, mais la lutte était parfois trop difficile. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'il la vit se diriger timidement vers sa chambre, il ne put se retenir et se releva prestement, l'attrapa par le bras et la força à se retourner. Lorsque qu'il vit ses yeux brillant de confusion se lever vers lui, les joues rouges et le corps fébrile, il dû puiser dans toutes ses ressources pour ne pas laisser courir sa main sur son visage, à la recherche d'un nouveau contact physique.

\- Votre étourderie me surprendra toujours, souffla-t-il d'une voix étonnamment grave en approchant doucement ses doigts du front de la demoiselle.

D'un mouvement rapide il décolla le post-it qui était toujours sur le front de la brune et lui sourit dans le but de la tranquilliser. Abasourdie, elle porta ses petites mains à son front en souriant d'un air gêné.

\- Je l'avais complètement oublié.

\- Je sais.

Il recula de trois pas et remit les mains dans ses poches.

\- Bonne nuit Sherlock, glissa-t-elle en lui tournant le dos et en s'en allant lentement.

\- Bonne nuit Molly… Et bon anniversaire.

Il la vit s'arrêter un court instant avant de reprendre sa marche sans se retourner. C'était mieux ainsi, si elle lui avait à nouveau fait face, il ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé quitter la pièce, le quitter lui.

Il n'avait envie de rien. Ni de lire, ni de dormir, ni de compléter son blog, ni d'entamer une nouvelle expérience. Ni même de réfléchir à vrai dire. Fixant un point invisible sans pourtant être dans son palais mental, il s'obligeait à ne penser à rien. Il serait bien allé dans son palais mais il savait ce qu'il y trouverait : les tiroirs débordant des affaires de Molly Hooper. Chacun détail, chaque souvenir, chaque ressenti, tout son palais en serait envahi et il n'avait pas la force nécessaire de faire le tri pour le moment. La tête penchée en arrière, les pieds sur la petite table basse, l'élastique entre ses doigts, il cherchait à plonger dans un état proche de la transe sans y parvenir.

 _« Tu es une machine ! »_

Il sourit à ce souvenir. John l'avait appelé ainsi une fois, et bien qu'il ne se rappelle plus exactement pourquoi, cette phrase était restée gravée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on le traitait de machine ou encore de robot, quelque part il leur avait toujours donné raison. Il ne comprenait pas les sentiments tels que l'incertitude, la peur, la tristesse, ou encore l'affection. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait, les dernières années ayant remis en doute toutes ses convictions les plus immuables. Il avait dû affronter l'incertitude lorsque Moriarty avait réussi l'exploit de le faire passer pour un fabulateur. Il avait connu la peur quand le gaz respiré à Baskerville l'avait tétanisé d'effroi. Il avait connu la tristesse quand Mary était morte et que John lui avait tourné le dos. Quant à l'affection… Elle devait sommeiller quelque part en lui. Même faire un choix entre tuer son frère ou bien sacrifier John lui avait été impossible.

 _« Te perdre me briserait le cœur petit frère »._

Un nouveau sourire lui échappa. La seule et unique fois où son frère avait fait preuve de sentimentalisme. Sans oublier sa propre incapacité à lui de pouvoir l'abattre alors que Moriarty avait prédit un « Holmes qui tue Holmes ». Les frères Holmes n'étaient pas des sentimentaux, jamais, en aucun cas, cependant il ne pouvait nier l'attachement qui les liait tous les deux, et ce même si Mycroft n'était qu'un être arrogant imbu de sa personne.

 _« Je vous aime »._

Non, ça par contre il ne devait pas y repenser. Pas de pièce sombre, pas de cercueil, pas de tic tac, pas de Molly effondrée, pas d'amour. Que ce serait-il passé si elle ne lui avait rien dit ? Maintenant il savait qu'elle ne serait pas morte, que ce jeu n'avait visé qu'à lui démontrer tout le mal que pouvait engendrer trop de sentimentalisme, tout le mal qu'il pouvait faire aux autres. Mais si elle était morte ? Par sa faute ? Comment l'aurait-il vécu ? A cette pensée un nœud se forma dans son estomac. Alors que Mary était morte pour lui sauver la vie, comment aurait-il géré qu'une autre personne qu'il appréciait meurt par sa faute ? Une personne qui l'aimait et l'estimait depuis des années malgré son tempérament instable. Même John ne l'aurait pas sauvé, il aurait sombré, c'était certain.

 _« Je vous aime »._

Sa sœur savait que sa faiblesse était sa force en même temps… Le contexte. Quand ses proches étaient en danger il était prêt à tout, il réfléchissait plus vite mais en même temps était plus facilement déconcentré. Avec Molly ça avait été plus compliqué. Qu'est-ce que l'amour ? Les réactions attribuées à l'amour relevaient du domaine physique et chimique, en aucun cas de sentiments. Pourtant il avait été prêt à disparaitre deux ans pour sauver John, Madame Hudson et Lestrade. Il avait été prêt à se tirer une balle dans la tête – bien qu'il était conscient qu'il avait de grande chance que sa sœur l'en empêche – pour épargner la vie de son frère. Il avait été prêt à faire une déclaration d'amour, chose qu'il avait toujours réprouvé, pour protéger Molly. Toutes ces actions ne lui ressemblaient pas et pourtant il les avait accomplies tout naturellement. Ce fameux contexte.

Molly Hooper. Il n'aurait pas survécu à sa mort, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il lui avait déjà volé plusieurs années de son existence, il aurait été impensable qu'il lui vole sa vie. L'amour… Ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ou pour John était ce qui se rapprochait le plus du concept d'amour tel que le décrivait la basse populace, alors qu'est-ce qui changeait ? Molly était amoureuse de lui depuis des années et John était son meilleur ami. En quoi l'amour de la première était différent de celui du second ? Les deux avaient le cœur sur la main, pleins d'empathie au point que ça frisait parfois le ridicule. Les deux étaient des êtres fiables en qui il pouvait avoir une totale confiance. Alors en quoi c'était différent ? Parce qu'il y avait bien une différence, et de taille. John ne prenait plus autant de place que Molly dans son palais, dans son esprit. Pourquoi ?

Un cri strident retentit dans tout l'appartement. Surpris, il tendit l'oreille quand un second se fit entendre, encore plus retentissant.

\- Il ne manquait plus que ça…

Les cris se répétèrent. Agacé, il se jeta sur le canapé, un coussin sur la tête. Il entendit tout de même la porte de sa chambre claquer avec fracas et des petits pas se rapprocher de lui, amenant avec eux la source du bruit.

\- Mais pourquoi diable l'amenez-vous ici ? s'insurgea-il en se redressant brusquement et en lançant un regard noir à la légiste et au bébé criard dans ses bras.

\- John m'avait dit que vous voir la calmait, expliqua-t-elle confuse en essayant de bercer la petite.

\- Eh bien il s'est moqué de vous et accessoirement de moi aussi !

Il décida tout de même de baisser d'un ton devant l'expression déconfite qu'affichait la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de l'observer, interloqué. Ses cheveux partiellement secs étaient complètement ébouriffés et formaient des épis sur son crâne. La trace de l'oreiller barrait sa joue lui conférant une allure plutôt drôle. Mais surtout, elle portait un de ses pyjamas. Forcément, il n'y avait pas pensé mais il semblait évident qu'elle avait dû piocher dans ses affaires pour pouvoir dormir. C'était étrange de voir cette petite femme toute menue portant un de ses t-shirt et un de ses pantalons, bien trop larges pour elle. Elle avait quelque chose… d'adorable. Et c'était très déstabilisant.

\- Vous ne voulez pas la prendre un peu dans vos bras ? Juste pour voir ? insista tout de même la femme brune.

\- Vous avez vraiment décidé de m'achever ce soir, grogna-t-il en tendant les bras vers elle. Bon allez, donnez-là moi.

Visiblement soulagée, elle déposa doucement la petite dans ses bras. Il avait pu sentir le parfum de la pathologiste titiller ses narines au passage mais il préféra l'ignorer. Irrité, il se releva et fit les cents pas, le bébé hurlant à la mort contre lui, de toute évidence peu enclin à se taire. L'heure se déroula ainsi, les deux la portant chacun leur tour, sans succès. Le bébé ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de crier et de pleurer, malgré les berceuses, les biberons, les jouets et les chansons, ces dernières uniquement interprétées par Molly bien entendu.

\- Je vais appeler Mycroft et lui dire d'appliquer la castration physique à tout individu incapable de s'occuper de sa marmaille tout seul ! s'emporta le détective à bout de patience en s'asseyant sur le canapé, la tête entre les mains.

Les gens se trompaient sur son compte, il était capable de sentiments, c'était évident tant il haïssait John Watson en cet instant précis.

\- Elle ne se tait pas…, gémit la jeune femme cernée et les traits tirés.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il sorte de cet appartement, c'était vital, ces cris finiraient pas le rendre fou. Alors qu'il se relevait pour gagner la sortie, il lança un regard au médecin légiste, complètement dépassé par la situation, et soupira en baissant les yeux. Il saisit d'un mouvement rapide son manteau et le jeta sur la légiste, avant d'attraper un autre manteau et de s'en vêtir.

\- Mettez-le, lança-t-il d'une voix sans appel. Je vais dans la chambre de John chercher la poussette, retrouvez moi en bas.

Il sortit d'un bond et laissa la porte se refermer sur le visage estomaqué de son invitée. Il ne s'était pas trompé, cette nuit se révélait bien être un enfer, et dire qu'elle n'était toujours pas terminée.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Encore une fois, je vais commencer par des remerciements, ils sont bien entendu dédiés aux adorables personnes qui ont commenté mon précédent chapitre ! Vraiment un gros merci, vous savez comment motiver les auteurs, vous êtes au top !**

 **Voilà donc la première partie de leur première nuit ensemble, peut-être que vous vous attendiez à quelque chose d'autre mais je ne tiens pas à trop me précipiter même si je dévoile un peu plus des pensées de Sherlock et des liens qui se tissent avec Molly !**

 **J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plus, j'ai encore une fois hâte de découvrir vos avis dessus !**


	6. Sous le ciel étoilé

En se réveillant ce matin, à aucun moment elle ne s'était doutée que la journée se finirait ainsi. Elle en pyjama, emmitouflée dans le manteau de Sherlock Holmes, debout dans le hall d'entrée du 221 B Baker Street, une Rosie gueulante dans les bras. Quelle heure devait-il être ? Une heure du matin ? Deux heures ? Pourtant elle ne se sentait pas fatiguée, à vrai dire elle n'était pas parvenue à s'endormir. Comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Dans son lit, portant ses vêtements, envahie par son odeur, d'ailleurs c'était toujours le cas. Son manteau regorgeait de sa fragrance au point qu'elle ne put se retenir d'inspirer avec force, les yeux fermés.

\- Je suis allé la chercher mais je vous préviens, je ne compte pas la monter !

La voix grave du détective la fit sursauter, encore une fois elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher. Gênée à l'idée d'avoir être prise en faute, elle s'accroupit devant la dite poussette et l'examina.

\- Ca ne semble pas être très compliqué à manier.

\- C'est évident puisque John l'utilise tous les jours, ironisa-t-il en prenant la petite dans ses bras le temps qu'elle déplie correctement la poussette.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosie bien emmaillotée dans le petit véhicule, la protection en plastique rabattue pour la protéger du froid et éventuellement de la pluie, l'étrange trio se dirigea vers l'extérieur en silence. Un vent cinglant lui fouetta le visage et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre son écharpe au passage. Resserrant le col autour de son cou, elle se mit en marche, poussant doucement la poussette devant elle.

\- Elle s'est arrêtée de pleurer, souffla-t-elle vivement soulagée.

\- Cette gamine est un vrai petit diable, marmonna son acolyte en marchant à côté d'elle, sa bouche formant une moue boudeuse.

Les rues étaient presque désertes, le bruit de leurs pas résonnaient sur le béton, le parfum de la pluie qui était tombée toute la journée ajoutait quelque chose de magique à cette atmosphère déjà si particulière. Elle ne réalisait toujours pas qu'elle était en train de se promener en compagnie de Sherlock Holmes, en pleine nuit, avec un bébé. Est-ce que les quelques passants qu'ils croisaient pensaient qu'ils formaient une famille ? Sherlock père ? Cette image la fit rire doucement.

\- Rien ne peut altérer votre bonne humeur, n'est-ce pas Molly ?

Cette question la surprit. Pensait-il que rien ne pouvait l'atteindre ? Pourtant elle avait déjà laissé exploser sa colère en sa présence, que ce soit la fois où elle l'avait giflé, lui avait crié dessus sans compter le jour où il l'avait appelé pour… lui sauver la vie. Elle l'avait même traité de salaud. De toute évidence il ne s'en souvenait pas.

\- J'essaie de garder le sourire en toute circonstance, admit-elle.

\- Et je vous invite à ne pas changer car c'est un bienfait pour les gens qui vous entourent.

Il avait dit cela d'une voix impassible, comme à son habitude. Un coup d'œil rapide dans sa direction lui confirma que son expression était restée impavide. Peu importe, ces quelques mots lui avaient fait un bien fou.

\- Vous aimez bien déambuler la nuit ? lui demanda-t-elle en suivant le chemin que prenait le grand homme.

\- Ca m'arrive mais cela fait longtemps.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Depuis ma sœur.

Ah, sujet sensible. Avait-elle eu raison de l'aborder ? Pourtant sa curiosité piquée la poussa à continuer.

\- John m'en avait parlé, murmura-telle le cœur soudain serré. La nuit où elle s'était fait passer pour la fille de ce tueur en série ?

\- C'est ça.

Le sentiment qui naissait en elle était étrange. Un genre d'envie… Imaginer Sherlock passant toute une partie de sa nuit à parler avec une femme, qui en plus à ce moment n'était qu'une inconnue, la rendait jalouse. C'était idiot, surtout sachant qu'elle était sa sœur, mais encore une fois elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre ça.

\- Ça avait été une bonne soirée ?

\- Très sincèrement je ne m'en souviens pas clairement, j'étais bien trop défoncé, avoua-t-il simplement.

Elle ne devait pas s'en réjouir, vraiment pas. Et pourtant…

\- Est-ce que vous la voyez souvent ?

Encore et toujours des questions, c'était évident qu'il devait en avoir marre, néanmoins il ne laissait rien paraitre.

\- Une fois pas mois, répondit-il laconiquement.

\- Vous vous parlez beaucoup ?

\- Nous jouons du violon.

Elle voulait continuer, elle désirait en savoir plus mais elle se tût. Elle avait faim, faim de tout ce qui le concernait, si elle le pouvait elle passerait des jours et des nuits à l'interroger sur son vécu, son passé et ses pensées. Concernant le détective elle restait insatiable. Pourtant elle préféra arrêter là son interrogatoire de peur de le voir s'agacer par sa faute. Leur balade se poursuivit dans les dédales sombres de Londres que Sherlock semblait connaitre sur le bout des doigts. Il marchait lentement mais ses pas étaient sûrs. Un silence agréable s'était installé quand, au détour d'un carrefour, il s'arrêta net.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? lui demanda-elle, surprise.

\- J'attends quelqu'un.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Lui.

Elle suivit du regard ce qu'il pointait du doigt et aperçu un petit homme qui sortait en trombe d'un bar miteux. Ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés pour observer cet individu, elle vit le détective repartir vivement et se décida à le suivre.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'alarma la femme brune.

\- Nous allons pourchasser cet homme.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Il tourna son visage vers elle, souriant, les yeux étincelant de malice.

\- Pour s'amuser ! s'exclama-t-il en reprenant la marche.

Elle prit alors part à une filature improvisée, une poussette entre les mains, en pleine nuit et en pyjama. La vie réservait parfois bien des surprises. Elle ne lui posa pas davantage de questions, préférant le suivre sans un mot, le contemplant le cœur battant. Le visage du grand homme s'était comme illuminé, il marchait vite, l'obligeant à faire des petits pas rapides pour ne pas se faire distancer. Le détective parlait sans que ce ne soit compréhensible pour elle, expliquant « qu'il » sera fou de rage quand « il » comprendra. Qui était le « il » dans ses phrases ? Elle n'en avait absolument aucune idée. Mais voir un Sherlock si vivant et jovial l'emplissait tellement de joie qu'elle aurait pu le suivre n'importe où. D'un geste rapide il lui prit le bras et l'entraina contre un mur tout en se penchant sur elle.

\- Restez ici, ne bougez pas, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

\- Je… Je veux venir avec vous, bredouilla-t-elle confuse devant cette soudaine proximité.

\- Cela aurait été avec plaisir si Rosie n'avait pas été là. Attendez-moi.

Et sans un mot de plus il s'élança à la suite de l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans une bâtisse abandonnée. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour le suivre, malgré sa peur. Son regard glissa sur la petite masse endormie bien au chaud dans sa poussette.

\- Je ne vais pas te blâmer, si j'en suis arrivée à me promener avec lui c'est bien grâce à toi, sourit-elle tendrement.

Elle patienta près de dix minutes quand le détective réapparut soudainement, tout sourire. Et sans même lui dire un mot, il fouilla dans sa poche et y sortit son téléphone.

\- Greg, c'est moi… Non ce sera bref. Le petit dealer que vous suivez depuis des jours et dont vous avez perdu la trace ce soir… Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, cela nuirait à votre égo. Bref, il se trouve dans le vieux bâtiment désinfecté situé près de la caserne des pompiers… Peu importe comment je suis au courant, il y est c'est tout. Hum… je précise qu'il est un peu amoché.

Il raccrocha et remarqua enfin la présence de la jeune femme qui le regardait, estomaquée.

\- J'ai pu entendre tout le dépit dans sa voix, se moqua-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant un peu plus. Il va devenir fou quand il va voir que je lui ai laissé un mot expliquant comment j'en suis arrivé à deviner où se planquait ce dealer.

\- Et ça vous amuse de l'énerver ?

\- Vous n'avez pas idée !

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Sherlock Holmes était un génie mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait se montrer puéril par moment. Ils reprirent leur route, plus calmement cette fois, la mine réjouie du grand homme ne s'estompant toujours pas.

\- C'était pour le coincer que vous avez eu cette idée de balade nocturne ?

\- Pas du tout, c'était uniquement pour faire taire ce petit démon, susurra-t-il en fixant le bébé qui dormait à poings fermés.

\- Et vous allez me faire croire que vous êtes tombés dessus par hasard ?

Il fit deux pas en avant et se retourna vivement pour lui faire face, les mains dans les poches, ses cheveux ébouriffés par le vent et toujours ce sourire qui la faisait tant craquer.

\- Le hasard n'existe pas Molly Hooper, c'est ce que disent les gens lorsqu'ils se retrouvent confronté à une situation qu'ils sont incapables d'assimiler et de comprendre.

\- Alors vous avez profité de cette petite promenade pour vous mêler d'une affaire qui ne vous regardait pas uniquement pour vous jouer de Greg, affirma-t-elle en réprimant un gloussement.

\- Autant faire d'une pierre deux coups !

La bonne humeur de son interlocuteur était si communicative qu'elle se mit à rire de bon cœur, s'excusant mentalement auprès du pauvre inspecteur qui devait en ce moment-même grincer des dents. Une violente bourrasque la fit hoqueter et un frisson glacé l'enveloppa. Elle allait lui proposer de rentrer quand le grand homme s'approcha d'elle, son visage faiblement éclairé par les lampadaires. Le corps frémissant et le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle le contempla alors qu'il dénouait doucement son écharpe et la lui glissait délicatement autour du cou. Toujours sans un mot mais ne la lâchant pas du regard, il fit un nœud et laissa ses mains dessus pendant quelques secondes, qui lui parurent durer une éternité, quand enfin il recula, les mains à nouveau dans ses poches.

\- Couvrez-vous mieux la prochaine fois, chuchota-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, toute trace de sourire ayant disparue.

\- J'y veillerai, souffla-t-elle frissonnante sans que ce ne soit à cause du froid cette fois-ci.

Il pivota à nouveau et reprit la marche. Ce genre d'attention était tellement rare venant de cet homme peu attentif aux besoins d'autrui qu'elle en fut d'autant plus touchée. Vraiment, même si son amour ne connaitrait jamais de réciprocité, elle était heureuse d'avoir Sherlock Holmes en tant qu'ami.

* * *

Ils étaient enfin rentrés, la promenade avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu au départ, peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait décidé de faire quelques détours prolongeant ainsi la balade. Il devait bien se l'avouer, marcher aux côtés de Molly en pleine nuit avait été plutôt sympathique voire même stimulant. A aucun moment il ne s'était ennuyé, même lorsque le silence s'était installé. Ça avait juste été… agréable. Sans compter le fait de la voir se trimbaler en pyjama sous son manteau, décoiffée, les joues rosies par le froid et sa petite voix raisonnant dans l'obscurité. Il était évident que cette image ne s'effacerait jamais de son esprit, il pouvait déjà sentir chaque petit détail de cette nuit s'incruster dans son palais mental.

\- Grace à dieu, je l'ai mise dans son lit sans qu'elle ne se réveille !

Confortablement affalé dans son fauteuil, il vit son invitée, toujours affublée de ce pyjama trop grand, s'installer sur le siège en face, et ramener ses jambes contre elle.

\- Vous ne dormez pas ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- J'attends que l'adrénaline retombe un peu sinon je n'arriverai jamais à fermer l'œil.

Cette réponse lui fit plaisir sans qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi. La nuit avait été longue et il avait espéré pouvoir vaquer à ses occupations, seul. Mais en même temps, quelque part, bien au fond de lui, il ressentait l'envie qu'elle reste à ses côtés et que cette nuit passée ensemble ne se termine pas encore.

\- Vous savez que la jointure de votre main droite est un peu abimée ? marmotta-t-elle en fixant la main en question.

\- Il avait la mâchoire solide.

Elle pouffa silencieusement. Il aimait la voir sourire et rire, à chaque fois il lui semblait que ça illuminait tout ce qui l'entourait, y compris lui.

\- J'ai de l'antiseptique dans mon sac, ce serait bien de nettoyer pour que ça ne s'infecte pas.

\- Qui donc emporte dans son sac de l'antiseptique ? se moqua-t-il sans pouvoir détacher son regard d'elle.

\- Un médecin légiste un peu trop zélé, rétorqua la petite femme en se penchant pour s'emparer de son sac posé au sol.

Il cacha son sourire amusé derrière ses moins jointes et l'épia tandis qu'elle se contorsionnait pour attraper son sac. Le haut de son pyjama était si ample qu'en s'inclinant de la sorte il pouvait distinguer la naissance de ses seins. Gêné, il détourna son regard, il savait que la pathologiste était une femme réservée, mieux valait qu'elle ne remarque pas ses yeux posés sur elle.

\- Voilà ! fit-elle triomphalement en approchant son fauteuil du sien. Puis-je ?

Il hésita. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de la laisser le soigner ? Le toucher ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi se montrait-elle si sûre d'elle, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Quoique… Molly Hooper arborait souvent plusieurs facettes bien différentes : la jeune femme timide, le médecin légiste consciencieux, l'amie attentive mais aussi la femme forte et parfois intransigeante, surtout le concernant.

\- Faites.

Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus tant il était confus et embarrassé. D'un geste incroyablement tendre elle prit son poignet entre ses petites mains et examina les différentes plaies. Elle s'était à nouveau penchée, vers lui cette fois, et rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de laisser glisser son regard sur l'échancrure qu'elle dévoilait. C'était stupide, il en avait conscience, et même si dans sa vie il n'avait eu que rarement l'occasion de contempler le corps nu d'une femme – vivante – il n'avait jamais réellement ressenti d'envie particulière ou de désir déraisonné. La seule et unique fois où une femme nue l'avait déstabilisé, ça avait été dans ce fameux salon salon, en présence de La Femme. Mais au-delà de sa nudité, ça avait été son ingéniosité et sa malice qui l'avait rendu bouche bée. Mais là, tout de suite, maintenant, ce n'était pas l'intelligence – bien que relativement remarquable – de Molly Hooper qui le poussait à la scruter de la sorte. C'était ce petit morceau de peau qui apparaissait à sa vue, c'étaient ses doigts frôlant sa main, c'étaient ses cheveux tombant grossièrement devant son visage. Il ne lui prendrait pas son pouls car il savait qu'il battait vite, il suffisait de voir la coloration rouge que prenaient ses joues. Molly ne savait pas dissimuler ses sentiments, surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui.

\- Voilà, tout est propre maintenant !

Elle se leva et s'en alla dans la cuisine pour y jeter le coton imbibé de désinfectant et d'un peu de son sang puis reprit sa place, les pieds sur le siège, les jambes ramenées contre elle, un coussin calé contre sa poitrine.

\- Vous ne voulez pas savoir comment j'ai fait pour deviner où se trouvait le dealer ?

\- Non.

Elle avait dit cela en souriant mais sa réponse n'en restait pas moins ferme. Ça l'irrita et l'amusa à la fois. Il aimait briller devant les autres en expliquant ses déductions, John n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre à ce sujet d'ailleurs. Et par-dessus-tout il aimait briller devant elle. Toutefois elle venait d'en décider autrement et insister ne l'aurait rendu que plus pathétique. Mais en même temps, cette réponse inattendue lui plu. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle au tout début de leur relation, Molly Hooper n'était pas une femme ennuyeuse.

\- Pourquoi moi ? finit-elle par demander après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé, elle ne l'avait pas regardé, préférant fixer le mur, pourtant la pression de ses doigts sur le coussin lui fit comprendre qu'elle était à cran.

\- Pourquoi vous, quoi ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que votre sœur m'a choisit pour ce… ce test ?

Depuis combien de temps se posait-elle la question ? Pourquoi se décidait-elle à la lui poser ce soir ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre franchement ? Non, il devait arrêter de s'interroger de la sorte, c'était ridicule. Elle lui avait posé une question simple, il saurait lui répondre simplement.

\- Pour me pousser à bout.

\- Oui mais… mais pourquoi moi ? insista la femme brune en braquant son regard sur lui.

\- Parce qu'elle savait que vous faisiez parti des personnes qui me sont le plus proches.

Il la vit se mordre la lèvre, et ce simple petit tic nerveux lui remua l'estomac. Ses toutes petites lèvres dont il s'était souvent moqué par le passé. Petites, fines, roses, brillantes de salive… Stop !

\- Mais comment était-elle au courant de ce que…, commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, mal à l'aise.

« Mais comment était-elle au courant de ce que je ressentais pour vous ? », il aurait pu terminer cette phrase à sa place mais il ne le fit pas. Comment Eurus avait-elle su que la légiste l'aimait ? Est-ce qu'elle l'avait suivi et avait deviné les sentiments de la jeune femme juste en les observant ? C'était fort probable. Ou bien est-ce Moriarty qui lui avait remis cette information pour le simple plaisir de le torturer ? Tout était possible.

\- Sachez que je veillerai à ne plus jamais vous mettre dans ce genre de situation, lui dit-il d'une voix grave en éludant la question maladroite de la pathologiste.

\- Je le sais Sherlock, soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux. Vous savez, je…

Mais elle ne réussit pas à finir sa phrase, elle cherchait ses mots sans parvenir à les trouver. Il aurait voulu se lever et la secouer pour la pousser à prononcer ces mots qui restaient bloqués dans sa gorge, il voulait savoir ce qu'elle redoutait tant de lui dire, mais il se retint et se contenta d'enfoncer ses doigts dans les accoudoirs.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Il avait pu percevoir le dépit dans sa petite voix timide. Plus il la regardait et plus il voulait entrer dans sa tête et y lire tout ce que sa bouche refusait de prononcer. La lumière faiblement orangée du salon lui conférait une allure irréelle, comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là, comme s'il était encore une fois en train de rêver. Allait-elle s'endormir ainsi ? Peut-être bien. Il n'était pas contre en tout cas, bien au contraire. Finalement il ne souhaitait pas être seul cette nuit, rester ici et la regarder dormir le plongerait dans un état de transe assez appréciable.

\- Vous n'êtes pas taciturne.

Ah ! Elle ne s'était pas endormie finalement. Savait-elle qu'il était en train de la fixer sans ciller ?

\- Ah non ?

\- Non… Je dirais même que vous êtes plutôt extraverti, chuchota-t-elle en souriant sans pour autant rouvrir les yeux.

\- Et d'où vous vient cette réflexion ? s'enquit-il, amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas, je me disais qu'au final vous aviez plus de qualités que de défauts.

Décidément, parler avec Molly se révélait être bien plus distrayant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginé.

\- Mais de peu, ajouta-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux, une lueur espiègle dans ses iris dorés.

Un rire surprenant, car impossible à contenir, franchit ses lèvres. Généralement il n'y avait que John qui pouvait le faire rire franchement. Il n'y avait pas à dire, ces deux êtres étaient incontestablement ressemblants.

\- J'ai vraiment passé un anniversaire… inoubliable, sourit-elle en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Ses longs cheveux bruns qu'il serait si aisé de toucher, de caresser, d'empoigner…

\- Vous y réfléchirez à deux fois avant d'accepter l'invitation de John l'année prochaine, railla-t-il sans la lâcher des yeux.

\- Certainement pas ! Des anniversaires comme ça j'en veux bien tous les ans !

Pourtant, son sourire se fana doucement, son regard se voila, ses traits se durcirent. Que s'était-il passé ? A quoi venait-elle de penser ? Pourquoi ce changement d'humeur subit ? Il voulait lui demander, il voulait savoir, il fallait qu'il sache. Il l'examina dans le but de glaner des informations, n'importe quoi, mais sa déduction était inutile. Il était doué pour interpréter les faits, pas pour deviner les émotions, seul John en était capable. Pourquoi ne disait-elle rien ? Pourquoi ne se confiait-elle pas à lui ?

« Parce qu'elle sait que je ne comprendrai sans doute rien à ce qu'elle ressent », pensa-t-il mécontent.

Agacé de ne pas réussir à déchiffrer le langage muet de la jeune femme, il se cala dans son fauteuil, les sourcils froncés, une pointe d'agacement le titillant douloureusement. Et comme à chaque fois qu'il sentait qu'il était perdu, il préféra changer de sujet.

\- Votre téléphone a sonné.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre téléphone a sonné à plusieurs reprises pendant que Rosie pleurait. J'ai oublié de vous le…

D'un bond elle s'extirpa du sofa et se précipita sur son téléphone.

\- … signaler, finit-il surpris.

Debout, tenant fébrilement son portable entre les mains, il pu voir son visage s'illuminer peu à peu et son sourire s'agrandir de plus en plus. Décidément, il était plongé dans une totale incompréhension.

\- Ma mère et ma sœur m'ont appelé plusieurs fois ! s'écria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui, étonnamment heureuse. Elles m'ont même laissé des messages pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire !

Il en restait pantois. Elle était passée de la mélancolie à la joie en l'espace de quelques secondes. Est-ce que tous les êtres humains étaient étranges ou bien était-ce une particularité propre à la légiste ? Néanmoins, la voir sourire lui fit plaisir, il aimait la voir de bonne humeur et pleine de vie, c'était ainsi que devait être Molly Hooper.

\- Bon, la pression étant retombée, je file me coucher.

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit que déjà elle s'éloignait. Contrarié de la voir s'en aller aussi soudainement, il plongea les mains dans ses poches, quand elle se retourna brusquement et le gratifia d'un sourire à la fois timide et éblouissant.

\- Merci beaucoup pour cette soirée Sherlock, ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas autant amusée !

Et elle regagna la chambre ou dormait depuis bien longtemps la petite Rosie. Inspirant et expirant longuement, les paupières clauses, il vida son esprit dans le but de se plonger efficacement dans une transe qui le libérerait de ce poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Sans succès. Le sourire de la jeune femme occupant trop de place dans chacune de ses pensées. Les mains dans ses poches, il sentit un morceau de papier frotter contre ses doigts. Il l'extirpa doucement et l'observa, médusé. Le petit post-it jaune, celui qu'il avait collé sur le front de Molly Hooper plus tôt dans la soirée, celui qu'il lui avait retiré bien trop tendrement, celui sur lequel il avait écrit le mot « ange ». A dire vrai, il n'était pas sûr qu'utiliser le terme « ange » fasse réellement parti des règles du jeu.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Alors pour commencer je souhaite m'excuser du temps incroyablement long que j'ai mis pour poster cette suite. Cependant, pour une fois, j'ai une raison plus que valable, j'ai passé le mois au lit et malade... Les joyeusetés des débuts de grossesse :D Il m'était impossible de ne serait-ce qu'écrire quelques mots, néanmoins j'ai beaucoup d'idées et j'aime toujours autant écrire cette histoire ! J'ai profité d'un petit moment d'accalmie dans mes symptômes pour écrire cette suite qui j'espère vous a plu !**

 **Pour parler un peu moins de moi et un peu plus de l'histoire, je pense que vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il n'y aura pas réellement d'intrigues policières, tout simplement parce que ce n'est pas mon fort. Il y aura davantage de petites références à des enquêtes comme ce fut le cas dans ce chapitre. Pour moi le plus important étant les échanges et les liens qui se tissent entre Molly et Sherlock. C'est toujours un plaisir d'écrire leurs dialogues et autres sentiments !**

 **En bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous prendrez le temps de me laisser un petit avis ! Le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas avant un bon mois car je pars trois semaines en vacances sans internet (eh oui...) sans compter mon état actuel donc je préfère prévoir large ! Merci à mes lectrices !**


	7. Au revoir ?

Tranquillement assis à son bureau, mettant à jour son site web même si ce dernier n'atteignait jamais le nombre de visites de celui de son meilleur ami, alors même que le contenu était plus recherché et davantage construit, il vit débarouler en trombe ce fameux ami, sacoche sous le bras, le visage ruisselant. Soit il avait de sérieux problèmes de transpiration soit il s'était déjà remis à pleuvoir. Il opta pour la seconde hypothèse.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps, cette nuit a été un vrai cauchemar et je…

Il s'interrompit brusquement quand il prit conscience que seul le détective était présent dans le salon.

\- Où sont Molly et Rosie ?

\- Sorties plus tôt dans la matinée, répondit-il nonchalamment, les yeux rivés à l'écran.

\- Parties où ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? Tu n'auras qu'à leur demander.

Du coup d'œil il aperçut la mine déçue de son colocataire, certainement avait-il hâte de retrouver sa fille. Il traina des pieds jusqu'à son fauteuil et soupira lentement. Le voir assis sur ce siège lui rappela la nuit passée, alors qu'à la place de son ami, se trouvait une petite légiste à la voix douce et au sourire tendre.

\- Et sais-tu quand est-ce qu'elles comptent rentrer ?

\- Étant donné qu'il pleut à nouveau, elles ne devraient pas tarder.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'il entendit les petits pas de la jeune femme gravir les escaliers.

\- John, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant et en lui tendant Rosie qu'il prit dans ses bras en l'embrassant affectueusement.

\- Je suis navré de vous avoir contraint à passer la nuit ici, s'excusa le jeune père en s'essayant, Rosie posée sur ses genoux.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai passé une soirée… tranquille et agréable, finit-elle en souriant et en glissant un regard vers le consultant, auquel il répondit par un discret hochement de tête.

Ils avaient convenu de garder cette petite escapade nocturne secrète. Il était fort probable que John ne voit pas d'un très bon œil le fait que sa fille se soit retrouvée à suivre un dealer dans les rues sombres de Londres.

\- Vous partez déjà Molly ?

A cette question de John, il ne put s'empêcher de tourner la tête et de voir la femme brune mettre son manteau et enrouler sa longue écharpe autour d'elle.

\- Je dois me dépêcher de rentrer nourrir Toby, expliqua-t-elle en nouant ladite écharpe.

\- Restez au moins prendre un café ! insista John.

\- Je m'en suis pris un dehors en me promenant avec Rosie, sourit-elle en mettant son sac en bandoulière.

La matinée était passée très vite en effet. Il s'était à peine assoupi une heure quand il avait entendu les halètements de la petite. Étrangement, il n'avait pas souhaité se faire surprendre endormi une nouvelle fois par la légiste, et s'était dépêché de se lever pour se servir un thé dans la cuisine. Ils s'étaient à peine échangé quelques mots, elle lui avait donné la petite le temps qu'elle prenne une rapide douche et avait décidé de sortir se balader avec elle. Est-ce qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il les accompagne ? Est-ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle le lui propose ? Non, il n'avait pas envie de sortir, la nuit précédente avait suffi mais en même temps il aurait voulu avoir le choix de refuser.

\- Je vous remercie encore une fois d'avoir gardé Rosie, continua John en se relevant. Je vous invite à un repas et vous finissez nounou !

\- C'était avec plaisir… Je… J'ai adoré cette soirée d'anniversaire… Merci encore, balbutia-t-elle en baissant les yeux, gênée.

John lui fit maladroitement une accolade, comme il avait Rosie dans ses bras, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte.

\- Sherlock, le héla-t-il, Molly s'en va.

\- Au revoir Molly, murmura-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Au revoir Sherlock, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

La porte se referma sur elle, Molly n'était plus là, elle était parti. Suite à son départ, l'appartement semblait comme… vide.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ta question, répliqua-t-il en redirigeant son attention sur son ordinateur.

\- Comment s'est déroulée la soirée ?

\- Tu le sais, tu étais avec nous la plupart du temps.

\- Mais bon Dieu Sherlock ! s'emporta le médecin. Comment ça s'est passé une fois que j'étais parti ?

Que répondre à cela ? A vrai dire il n'en avait aucune idée. Comment qualifier cette soirée ? Étrange ? Stimulante ? Amusante ? Un peu des trois certainement, le fait est que cette nuit avait été plaisante, bien que déconcertante.

\- Elle a regardé ta série abrutissante et est allée se coucher.

\- C'est tout ? fit-il, visiblement déçu.

\- C'est tout.

Au-delà du fait que le médecin n'apprécierait certainement pas de savoir que sa fille était dehors en pleine nuit, il avait désiré garder ce moment pour lui. Idée ridicule il en convenait mais impossible à chasser de son esprit. Cette nuit-là il avait eu Molly rien que pour lui et il comptait bien ne pas partager ce souvenir, avec qui que ce soit.

 **...**

Encore une fois les jours défilèrent et les enquêtes se multiplièrent, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été à ce point occupé. Un triple homicide dans plusieurs maisons de retraite différentes, sur trois personnes âgées en phase terminale d'un cancer, le tenait éveillé depuis maintenant deux jours. Quel était l'intérêt de tuer trois vieillards déjà condamnés ? C'était intriguant et il adorait cela, enfin son cerveau se mettait à nouveau en route après des jours de disette intellectuelle. Son téléphone bipa.

 **Nouveau corps.**

 **Encore un vieillard.**

 **Je vous attends à St Bart.**

 **Greg**

Parfait ! Nouveau corps = nouveaux indices ! Il franchit les escaliers, fonça dans un taxi et envoya un message à John, l'informant de l'existence de ce nouveau cadavre. Arrivé à St Bart, il se précipita à l'étage en question et franchit le pas de la porte quand il s'arrêta brusquement. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer, trop occupée qu'elle était à examiner le corps. Les sourcils froncés, sa queue de cheval tombant sur son épaule gauche, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, elle semblait dans son monde, loin de tout ce qui l'entourait, tout comme lui lorsqu'il réfléchissait. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, le regard braqué sur le délicat visage de la légiste, notant chaque pli, chaque ride, chaque marque. Comment était le monde de Molly Hooper ? Comment voyait-elle ce qui l'entourait ? Comment le voyait-elle, lui ? Il continua à s'approcher lentement, profitant de pouvoir l'observer sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, trop pris par ses investigations, il n'avait même pas remarqué que leur denier échange datait de cette nuit passée ensemble. Pourtant, lorsqu'il la vit, il senti quelque chose remuer en lui, comme une sensation de manque qu'il ne ressentait que maintenant.

\- Quelque chose de nouveau ?

Il la vit tressaillir et reculer de plusieurs pas, hébétée. Ce qu'il aimait la surprendre.

\- Je ne vous ai pas entendu…

\- … arrivé, conclut-il. Comme souvent.

Il pouvait la voir déglutir avec peine et s'en amusait, comme à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à la déstabiliser.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ? demanda-t-elle confuse.

Il glissa son regard sur le cadavre et haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah oui le corps ! s'écria-t-elle en se rapprochant du mort. Je n'ai rien remarqué de différent par rapport aux autres victimes. La même tranche d'âge, tout aussi malade et le même mode opératoire.

\- L'étouffement ?

\- C'est ça. Les résidus dans sa bouche prouvent qu'encore une fois l'arme utilisée a été un oreiller, le sien en l'occurrence.

Il l'écoutait attentivement mais comptait bien analyser le corps lui-même plus tard. La légiste était douée mais ne voyait pas tout.

\- Lestrade n'est pas là ? s'étonna-t-il en remarquant son absence.

\- Vous vous êtes loupés de peu, on l'a appelé pour une urgence.

\- Ou bien c'est ce qu'il vous a fait croire, il aime bien passer pour un homme occupé.

\- Sherlock ! le houspilla-t-elle en riant.

Ils échangèrent un sourire quand une alarme s'alluma dans son esprit. Il était en pleine enquête, il était tout simplement hors de question qu'il se laisse distraire de la sorte. Le téléphone de la légiste sonna, l'extirpant un court instant de ses obscures pensées.

\- Vous ne répondez pas ?

\- Ma mère me harcèle depuis ce matin, ce n'est pas son genre, je la rappellerai plus tard, marmonna-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

De toute façon, cette espèce d'attrait qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme devait trouver un terme maintenant. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans la prison était derrière eux, ils avaient eu une conversation à ce sujet et la jeune femme paraissait se porter au mieux et agissait exactement de la même manière avec lui. Tout était terminé.

\- Je vous laisse travailler, j'imagine que John ne va pas tarder, devina la petite femme.

\- Il doit être en chemin, je réfléchis mieux quand il est là.

\- Je sais, dit-elle doucement d'un air entendu.

Bien sûr qu'elle savait, elle savait toujours tout, parfois même avant lui. Elle le connaissait bien plus qu'il ne l'avait crû au départ. Alors que lui… Que connaissait-il réellement de Molly Hooper ? En dehors de ce qu'il pouvait deviner en l'observant, pas grand-chose. Lui aussi avait ses propres limites. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était partie. Sans elle, la morgue paraissait tellement vide, tellement fade, tellement impersonnelle. La démarche ferme de John retentissant dans le couloir le ramena sur terre, merci à lui.

 **…**

Un chocolat chaud dans la main, Sherlock se demandait ce qu'il était en train de fabriquer. John venait de partir, ils avaient décidé de se retrouver en fin d'après-midi dans l'une de ces maisons de retraite afin d'avoir une meilleure perception de l'enquête, du contexte. Mais lui n'était pas parti, prétextant qu'il devait faire diverses analyses au laboratoire. Et le voilà devant le bureau de la pathologiste avec un chocolat chaud. C'était risible, il n'y avait aucune réelle raison pour qu'il agisse ainsi, pourtant c'était comme si ses pieds avaient guidé ses pas sans se soucier des hurlements de révolte que poussaient son cerveau. Il allait rebrousser chemin quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.

\- Sherlock ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! s'écria-t-elle, la main sur le cœur.

Il ne trouva rien à répondre. Lui qui savait toujours quoi rétorquer à tout le monde se retrouvait là, muet, pantois.

\- Je pensais que vous étiez déjà parti, que faisiez-vous devant mon bureau ?

\- Je bois, répliqua-t-il en désignant son gobelet du menton.

\- Du chocolat ? répliqua la brune, suspicieuse.

\- Je varie les plaisirs.

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il but une gorgée de ce liquide infâme, qu'est-ce qu'il détestait ce truc. En partant il prendrait son traditionnel café pour effacer cet horrible gout qu'il avait sur la langue. Alors qu'il comptait s'en aller sans un mot, il la vit partir, sans même lui dire où elle se rendait ou lui accorder un dernier sourire. Elle partait tout simplement, et ça il ne pouvait pas l'admettre. D'un pas rapide il la rattrapa et calqua ses pas aux siens.

\- Où allez-vous ?

\- Au laboratoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est mon travail, gloussa-t-elle en pénétrant dans ladite salle.

Il devait partir, il avait beaucoup de choses à faire, rester ici était une perte de temps. Pourtant, il la suivit, se débarrassant du chocolat alors qu'elle avait le dos tourné. Quand elle comprit qu'il était toujours là, stoïque, en plein milieu de la pièce, les mains dans le dos, elle l'interrogea du regard.

\- Je réfléchis, grogna-t-il.

\- Je vois.

Mensonge, il ne réfléchissait à rien, ne pensait à rien, se contenant de la regarder s'afférer à ses tâches quotidiennes. Chacun de ses gestes étaient mesurés, assurés, confiants, elle maitrisait son travail à la perfection contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser penser sa timidité et sa maladresse. En réalité il ne pensait pas à rien, il pensait à elle. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis la prison ? Bien avant ? Il n'en savait foutrement rien. C'était comme si la vue de ce cercueil avait fait exploser les cadenas qui contenaient certaines de ses émotions liées à la légiste. Il était le même, exactement le même à un détail près : _il voyait Molly Hooper_.

 _« Vous, vous me voyez »._

 _« Moi je ne compte pas »._

Il lui avait déjà dit qu'elle s'était trompée, que c'était elle qui avait compté le plus lorsque tout son monde s'était écroulé. Sans elle et sans son aide jamais il n'aurait pu disparaitre et ainsi battre Moriarty. Alors il avait fini par la voir, comme une amie, comme une personne qui l'importait, qui comptait. Néanmoins, là, il la voyait trop, ce qui avait été un bienfait se transformait petit à petit en faiblesse. Molly était en train de gangréner son cerveau et d'empoisonner son esprit, comme une drogue qui au départ paraissait inoffensive mais qui s'avèrerait être finalement nocive.

\- Vous voulez peut-être vous assoir pour réfléchir au mieux ? risqua la pathologiste visiblement dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, je m'en vais.

Et sans même la saluer, ignorant le téléphone de la jeune femme qui se remit à sonner, il fila dans le couloir, les pans de son manteau virevoltant derrière lui. Depuis des années, depuis presque toujours, il avait su faire le tri dans ses émotions et mettre de côté tout ce qui lui était inutile. Il le faisait si bien qu'à présent c'était devenu inné, ça faisait partie de lui. Il était un sociopathe incapable de comprendre et d'assimiler les sentiments des autres mais aussi les siens. Un sociopathe de génie mais un sociopathe. Les deux seules choses qui le stimulaient assez étaient la drogue et l'adrénaline des enquêtes, il n'y avait que ça qui fonctionnait sur lui. Il était tout bonnement impensable que la pauvre Molly, qui avait déjà bien assez souffert par sa faute, devienne en plus une foutue drogue, sa foutue drogue. Il prendrait ses distances et recommencerait à l'éviter, même si c'était pitoyable d'agir ainsi, mieux valait ne pas prendre le risque de la faire souffrir encore davantage en se laissant aller à ses vieux démons.

* * *

Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer, tout s'était précipité, et voilà qu'elle sortait de son bureau, un carton contenant toutes ses affaires. Contre toute attente, son chef ainsi que ses collègues avaient tout fait pour la retenir, alors que ces derniers n'avaient jamais réellement fait l'effort de discuter avec elle ou d'essayer d'apprendre à la connaitre. Tout s'était déroulé si vite. Elle avait rencontré Greg la veille, lui avait annoncé son départ, elle avait vu sa tristesse dans son regard et quelque part ça l'avait touché. Elle allait tout de même manquer à quelques personnes. Alors qu'elle sortait du bâtiment, elle aperçut une voiture qui s'arrêta à côté d'elle. La vitre se baissa et le visage souriant d'un de ces collègues apparut.

\- Alors c'était votre dernier jour Molly ?

\- En effet.

\- Je peux vous déposer quelque part ?

Son cœur se serra mais elle savait qu'il était temps pour elle d'affronter cette épreuve, elle avait assez retardé l'échéance.

\- Au 221 B Baker Street s'il vous plait.

Le trajet dans la voiture se fit dans un silence relatif, lui parlait pendant qu'elle se contentait de répondre par monosyllabe. Son esprit était ailleurs, tellement loin de ce véhicule et de cet homme. Elle travaillait dans cet hôpital depuis près de dix ans et à aucun moment ce fameux collègue n'avait daigné entamer une réelle conversation avec elle, se contentant d'un vague salut à la machine à café. Et parce qu'elle s'en allait aujourd'hui, son comportement avait changé, dévoilant cette espèce de fausse sympathie. Sherlock était incapable d'agir ainsi, la politesse feinte ou l'hypocrisie n'avaient jamais été son fort, hormis les quelques fois où il l'avait complimenté pour obtenir les clés du laboratoire. Et encore, il le faisait si mal qu'elle devait se retenir de sourire devant sa maladresse. Sherlock… Penser à lui était bien trop douloureux pour le moment.

Quand la voiture s'arrêta devant l'immeuble, une boule se forma dans sa gorge, qu'elle tenta de faire disparaitre en déglutissant avec force, sans succès. Sans prêter attention à la présence de son collègue, elle s'empara du carton et lui adressa un vague remerciement avant d'entrer dans le hall et de se décharger de ses affaires. Mieux valait ne pas débouler avec tout ça et prendre correctement le temps de leur dire au revoir. Gravissant lentement les escaliers, le pas lourd, le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle s'arrêta quelques instants devant cette fameuse porte, celle qui donnait sur l'appartement de Sherlock Holmes et du Docteur Watson, et frappa doucement. Elle perçut des grognements, quelques réprimandes – certainement parce que le détective refusait de se lever – et des bruits de pas quand le visage souriant de John se dessina.

\- Molly ! Quelle bonne surprise, que faites-vous ici ? s'enquit-il en la laissant entrer.

Elle embrassa le salon du regard et ferma un instant les yeux, essayant d'inscrire cette image dans son esprit du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle distingua Rosie au sol, s'agrippant à la jambe du détective qui semblait s'être égaré dans les méandres de ses songes.

\- Je… Je suis venue vous… annoncer quelque chose, bredouilla-t-elle les mains moites.

\- Du thé ? Du café ? lui proposa-t-il, serviable, comme à son habitude.

\- Du thé, merci.

Elle profita que John se rende dans la cuisine pour s'assoir sur son fauteuil et fixer le détective comme jamais elle n'avait osé le faire. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de ce visage, de ces boucles brunes, de cette haute stature, de ces mimiques si particulières. Même si elle partait dans le but de tirer un trait sur son passé et sur cet amour destructeur, elle ne voulait pas oublier Sherlock Holmes, jamais.

\- Bonjour Molly, lui dit-il doucement sans pour autant la regarder.

\- Bonjour Sherlock.

Graver cette voix grave, rauque, puissante, dans son crâne. Il allait lui manquer, à en crever, mais il fallait qu'elle cautérise la plaie pour ne plus avoir mal. Continuer à être près de lui, à se contenter des quelques mots qu'il acceptait de temps en temps de lui dire, à se liquéfier dès qu'il avait le malheur d'à peine la frôler. Elle n'avait plus vingt ans, elle ne pouvait plus stagner ainsi, elle se devait de sortir de ce cercle vicieux. La soirée qu'elle avait passée avec lui avait été… magique, jamais elle ne l'oublierait et il lui semblait parfait de s'en aller sur ce genre de souvenir.

\- Et voilà, lui servit John en s'essayant sur l'accoudoir du sofa à Sherlock. Alors, dites-nous, quelle est cette annonce ?

Les mains jointes l'une à l'autre, le ventre noué, le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle s'apprêta à annoncer son départ quand le grand homme la devança.

\- Vous vous en allez, fit-il simplement en braquant ses magnifiques yeux verts sur elle.

\- Comment ça elle s'en va ? l'interrogea le jeune père en regardant son comparse. Où allez-vous ? ajouta-t-il en l'observant à nouveau.

\- Elle part.

Son regard accrocha celui du détective sans qu'elle ne parvienne à s'en détacher. Aucune expression ne venait briser ce visage placide. Rien, ni émotion, ni sentiment, rien de rien. Ça lui fit tellement mal qu'elle sentit les larmes monter, mais elle pris sur elle de toutes ses forces pour les retenir de couler.

\- Je quitte le pays et vais rejoindre ma mère en France, commença-t-elle, la voix fébrile. Elle m'a appelé il y a plusieurs semaines, m'informant qu'un poste très intéressant s'était libéré dans son hôpital.

\- Je ne comprends pas Molly, l'interrompit John, visiblement confus. Vous avez démissionné de St Bart ?

\- Oui, aujourd'hui était mon dernier jour.

\- Mais pourquoi ne pas nous…

\- Quand partez-vous ? le coupa Sherlock, impassible.

Son ton avait été sec, détaché, indifférent.

« Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer ».

\- Demain.

\- Si tôt ?! s'exclama le médecin ce qui fit sursauter Rosie.

Elle ne parvenait plus à parler, sa voix tremblait trop, elle n'arrivait même plus à soutenir le regard du détective, préférant baisser les yeux.

\- Mais Molly, pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plus tôt, nous sommes vos amis pourtant.

Le timbre du médecin, si doux et mélancolique à la fois, lui comprima la poitrine. Oui, ils étaient ses amis et pourtant elle partait. N'était-elle pas en train de commettre une énorme erreur ?

\- Tout s'est décidé très vite, en à peine trois semaines, s'expliqua-t-elle sans oser lever les yeux. Je suis désolée.

Voilà, plus personne ne parlait maintenant, le silence s'abattit de tout son poids sur eux.

\- Je… Je tenais à vous remercier pour… pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi durant toutes ces années, bafouilla-t-elle les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Vous m'avez apporté tant de choses qu'il m'est impossible de toutes les citer, sachez juste que…

Quand sa voix se brisa. Pourtant elle avait tout préparé, chaque mot qu'elle prononcerait et de quelle façon elle les prononcerait, elle avait appris son discours par cœur et maintenant qu'elle était sur le fait accompli, ces foutus mots refusaient de sortir convenablement. Quand elle vit une paire de chaussures apparaitre devant elle, elle releva lentement les yeux et rencontra le regard empreint de gentillesse et d'empathie du médecin. Il comprenait, il savait pourquoi elle avait besoin de partir, il l'avait parfaitement saisi mais ne dirait rien, par respect pour elle.

\- Venez Molly, lui murmura-t-il en écartant les bras, souriant tristement.

Elle se leva d'un bond, sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes cette fois-ci, et enlaça son ami, le visage enfouit dans le creux de son épaule. John allait tellement lui manquer. Sa générosité, son tact, sa compassion, alors que lui-même avait tant souffert. Elle était si contente d'avoir eu la chance de rencontrer un tel homme.

\- Je vais aller dans ma chambre avec Rosie, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. Je pense que vous devez lui parler.

\- Merci John…

Ils s'écartèrent, elle en profita pour essuyer rapidement ses yeux emplis de larmes et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la petite. Ce minuscule bout de chou allait aussi lui manquer.

\- Est-ce que vous m'autorisez à vous déposer à l'aéroport demain ?

\- Avec plaisir, Greg aussi sera là, renifla-t-elle le cœur lourd. Je vous enverrai par message l'heure de mon vol.

Il hocha la tête, lui sourit à nouveau et s'en alla, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Son regard tomba alors sur le grand homme qui n'avait pas bouché d'un centimètre, regardant au loin, les jambes croisées. Elle décida de se rassoir sans savoir quoi dire, sans savoir quoi faire, sans savoir comment le faire parler. Quand elle se dit qu'une seule chose au monde le pousserait à s'exprimer, quelque que soit le moment, quelque ce soit la situation : La déduction.

\- Comment avez-vous compris que je partais ?

\- J'ai entendu une voiture vous déposer, la façon dont vous avez salué son conducteur était cordiale mais formelle, un collègue donc. Il est à peine 15h et pourtant vous n'êtes déjà plus à votre travail ce qui n'est pas dans vos habitudes. Votre démarche lourde laissait supposer que vous portiez quelque chose de pesant mais que vous avez préféré le laisser à l'entrée, certainement pour ne pas nous prendre au dépourvu.

\- Et comment saviez-vous que je quittais Londres ?

\- Parce que vos pas étaient incertains dans les escaliers et vous êtes restée plusieurs minutes devant la porte sans oser frapper. Une simple démission ne vous aurait pas mis dans cet état.

Il avait récité tout cela sans daigner la regarder, cependant, pour une fois, elle aurait aimé sentir son regard sur elle, en fait elle en avait carrément besoin.

\- Pourquoi « Molly » ? lui demanda-t-elle subitement, sans contrôler ce qui sortait de sa bouche.

La curiosité sembla le pousser à diriger ses yeux verts et pourtant si sombres sur elle. Enfin il la regardait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Vous avez appelé Greg par son nom de famille pendant des années, reprit-elle le souffle court. Pourquoi m'avoir de suite appelé par mon prénom ?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à la fixer, son expression indéchiffrable peinte sur son visage.

\- Je ne compte pas John, précisa-t-elle en souriant. Il a toujours été une exception.

\- Je l'aime bien, lâcha-t-il soudainement.

\- Pardon ?

\- Votre prénom, je l'aime bien, je trouve qu'il a une jolie sonorité à l'oreille.

\- C'est le musicien qui parle ?

\- Non, c'est l'homme.

Son cœur déjà sous pression rata un battement. C'était pour ça qu'elle partait, pour très exactement ça. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer à réagir à chaque parole gentille qu'il avait à son égard. Elle devait s'extirper de cette dépendance affective qui ne mènerait à rien, hormis à la détruire.

\- Je ne sais pas qui sera mon remplaçant mais essayez de ne pas l'effrayer trop rapidement s'il vous plait.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais fait peur, vous, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais moi je suis un peu bizarre, avoua-t-elle en souriant.

Sourire qu'il lui renvoya. Enfin il laissait une émotion transparaitre ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Et si c'est possible, évitez de vous faire arrêter, de vous jeter du toit d'un immeuble ou encore de tirer sur quelqu'un.

\- Je vais essayer mais je ne peux rien vous promettre, susurra-t-il le sourire en coin.

\- Et surtout Sherlock, dit-elle plus sérieusement, le fixant dans les yeux. Ne-replongez-pas.

Le sourire du beau détective s'effaça, remplacé par une mine grave.

\- Et vous Molly Hooper, veillez à ne pas trop vous approcher des sociopathes, ils ne peuvent rien apporter de bon à votre vie.

Elle se releva lentement, souriant tristement, ses larmes menaçant de couler à nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais j'en connais un qui a transformé ma vie grise et terne en un arc-en-ciel de couleurs. Et pour ceci, je ne le remercierai jamais assez.

A présent il fallait qu'elle se taise, elle ne voulait pas s'effondrer comme elle l'avait fait devant John. Elle s'était promit, en venant, qu'elle s'excuserait de lui avoir demandé de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais finalement elle n'en fit rien. Cela n'avait plus d'importance désormais, elle s'en allait, c'était finit.

Ouvrant doucement la porte, sans se retourner car le regarder aurait été trop douloureux, elle ferma les yeux, inspira avec force et calma sa voix.

\- Au revoir Sherlock.

\- Au revoir Molly.

Pas de longs adieux, pas d'étreintes larmoyantes, pas de sentimentalisme. Il était Sherlock Holmes, il était l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout, mais il devait disparaitre de sa vie pour qu'elle puisse se reconstruire. La porte se ferma derrière elle, elle venait de dire adieu au 221 B Baker Street.

* * *

Alors même qu'il lui tournait le dos, il pouvait parfaitement visualiser l'expression déçue et énervée que devait afficher John Watson, qui le toisait, les bras croisés.

\- Alors tu ne comptes pas venir ? Sérieusement ? siffla le médecin.

\- Les grandes embrassades à l'aéroport, ça n'a jamais été mon truc, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'il se tenait debout devant la fenêtre, les mains dans le dos, la tête haute.

\- Et tu ne pourrais pas faire un petit effort pour Molly ? Pour ton amie ?

\- Nous nous sommes dit au revoir hier, c'est suffisant.

\- Sherlock !

Mais il ne fit rien, ne dit rien, gardant son regard braqué sur la rue noyée sous la pluie.

\- Très bien, comme tu voudras, maugréa son colocataire en installant sa fille dans la poussette. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu agis comme ça mais sache que je n'approuve pas du tout.

Il atteignit la porte qu'il ouvrit avec violence, signe de son agacement.

\- Molly sera peinée de ne pas te voir.

Et il la claqua derrière lui.

\- Non, je ne crois pas.

Il vit la petite silhouette de John s'installer avec Rosie dans la voiture de Lestrade et suivit des yeux le véhicule qui s'éloignait déjà, jusqu'à disparaitre complètement de sa vue. Baissant la tête, l'esprit étonnement vide, il se dirigea mollement vers la cuisine, ouvrit un placard, fouilla parmi les nombreux bocaux contenant le fruit de ses expériences, et en extirpa un briquet ainsi qu'un vieux paquet de cigarettes. Il les examina attentivement, cela devait faire des mois qu'il ne s'en était plus servi, et après s'être assuré qu'elles étaient encore « bonnes », en piocha une et retourna s'installer dans son siège. Il attrapa l'élastique et le post-it qui n'avaient pas quitté sa poche, et les posa sur la table. Sans détourner son regard de ses deux petits objets, il mit la cigarette à sa bouche, l'alluma, tira longuement dessus et expira lentement la fumée.

 **OoOoOoOoOOoO**

 **Je me confonds une nouvelle fois en excuses pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre et je remercie toutes les gentilles personnes qui prennent le temps de lire et de commenter ma petite histoire ^^ Un chapitre qui risque de surprendre mais je pense que c'est un passage important, tant pour Sherlock que pour Molly ! Un gros bisou et je vous dis à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	8. Petite sieste

Il ne pleuvait pas, un soleil éblouissant brillait dans un ciel bleu éclatant. Lorsqu'elle était partit, il pleuvait, maintenant qu'elle rentrait, le beau temps semblait l'accueillir. Fermant les yeux et inspirant avec force, elle huma l'air de sa ville, de son monde, de chez elle. Elle était rentrée. Essayant péniblement de marcher, ses valises entravant sa marche, elle tituba jusqu'à un taxi quand une grande jeune femme se posa devant elle.

\- Molly Hooper ?

\- Ou… oui…

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait.

Et sans même avoir le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, plusieurs hommes en costume noir apparurent, prirent ses valises et l'escortèrent jusqu'à une limousine. Qui étaient ces gens ? Pourquoi l'attendaient-ils ? Elle venait à peine de poser le pied sur le sol de l'Angleterre que déjà elle avait des ennuis. Anxieuse, elle prit place dans la voiture à côté de la mystérieuse femme et réalisa qu'un individu se trouvait sur le siège d'en face et l'observait, un sourire ironique peint sur les lèvres.

\- Vous… Vous êtes…, balbutia-elle perdue.

\- Mycroft Holmes en effet, le frère de Sherlock, répondit-il de son habituel air pincé. Ravi de vous revoir à Londres.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Que faisait-elle dans la voiture du frère à Sherlock ? Comment savait-il qu'elle reviendrait aujourd'hui alors qu'en n'avait rien osé dire à qui que ce soit ? Et pourquoi diable voulait-il lui parler ?

\- Votre séjour en France fut agréable ?

\- Pas… Pas vraiment…

\- Je pensais que vous resteriez plus longtemps, remarqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Londres me manquait.

Elle avait honte de devoir tenir cette conversation, mais elle savait que ce sentiment ne ferait qu'empirer lorsqu'elle devrait affronter ses amis et anciens collègues. Elle n'avait pas tenu plus de trois mois. Elle avait qui avait tant souhaité tout recommencer à zéro n'avait pas tenu le coup. Devoir revivre avec sa mère, le temps de se trouver un logement, s'était avéré particulièrement compliqué. Quant à son travail, la barrière de la langue avait été bien plus complexe à gérer qu'elle ne l'avait alors crû au départ, pourtant elle avait toujours pensé que son niveau en Français était plutôt bon. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi seule, aussi délaissée et ce malgré la bonne volonté de sa mère et de sa sœur. Londres lui manquait, sa morgue lui manquait, ses amis lui manquaient, Sherlock lui manquait… atrocement. Elle avait déjà réussi à continuer à vivre sans lui et ce pendant deux longues années. Néanmoins à ce moment-là, elle avait eu Tom dans sa vie, il l'avait aidé à combler cette absence. Cette fois-ci elle avait été seule au monde.

\- Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ? osa-t-elle demander au bout d'un moment.

\- Voyez-vous Mademoiselle Hooper, il s'est passé bien des choses durant votre… voyage.

Il lui semblait qu'il avait craché le dernier mot. Pourquoi paraissait-il en colère contre elle alors qu'elle ne le connaissait même pas ?

\- Le Dr Watson a du s'absenter il y a trois semaines, expliqua-t-il sèchement. Un problème de famille, une sœur malade et dépendante. Dieu que je comprends sa situation…, ajouta-t-il dans un soupire.

\- Il est… partit ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de vous dire, assena le grand homme en levant les yeux au ciel. Peu importe, je pense que vous avez compris où je veux en venir.

\- Sherlock est seul.

\- En effet.

Elle savait que la sœur à John rencontrait des problèmes d'alcoolisme, ce qui les avait éloignés au fil des années. Son problème avait dû s'aggraver pour que le médecin décide de la rejoindre, après tout il restait son frère. Comment Sherlock avait-il pris son départ ? Certes ce n'était que trois semaines mais tout de même. Sans John ni Madame Hudson, de quelle façon Sherlock avait-il géré sa solitude ?

\- Vous comprenez pourquoi je fais appel à vous.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle, de plus en plus stressée.

\- Je souhaiterais que vous teniez compagnie à mon frère jusqu'au retour du Dr Watson.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

Elle venait tout juste de rentrer, ne pouvait-on pas la laisser se morfondre toute seule comme elle l'avait prévu.

\- Parce que je pense que vous êtes la personne la plus… adaptée je dirais, susurra-t-il en souriant.

Enfin, un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace en vérité. Est-ce qu'il lui demandait son aide car il connaissait l'affection qu'elle portait au détective ? Très certainement.

\- Vous vous questionnez beaucoup trop Mademoiselle Hooper, railla-t-il en la scrutant avec attention.

\- Je ne suis pas sure d'être la plus apte à m'occuper de Sherlock.

\- Bien au contraire, vous êtes calme et patiente, des qualités qui vous seront très utiles. De plus, vous êtes médecin.

\- Légiste, précisa-t-elle vivement. Et en quoi serait-ce utile ?

Le regard entendu qu'il lui lança la déconcerta, puis elle comprit. Sherlock avait replongé.

\- En êtes-vous sûr ?

\- Oh je connais mon frère, c'est un être sensible et très à fleur de peau. Un rien le fait basculer.

\- De là à se droguer ?

\- Justement Mademoiselle, vous êtes là pour me dire si c'est le cas ou non.

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que la voiture s'arrêta. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement par le chauffeur, dévoilant ainsi la façade si reconnaissable du 221B Baker Street. Admirer cette porte qu'elle n'avait plus vue depuis trois mois lui noua la gorge. Elle était définitivement rentrée. Prise au dépourvu, elle se retourna et fit face à l'ainé des Holmes, qui avait consenti à sortir du véhicule à son tour.

\- J'ai beaucoup de choses à régler, je dois retourner à St Bart et voir s'il y a possibilité de reprendre mon travail sans compter que je n'ai nulle part où dormir pour le moment et je…

\- Je me suis chargé de votre emploi, la coupa-t-il froidement. Vous commencez lundi prochain. Quant au logement, je m'en suis aussi occupé mais je vous en parlerai dans une semaine.

\- Je ne… Mais je… Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? bredouilla-t-elle complètement confuse.

\- Voyez-vous Mademoiselle Hooper, je tiens énormément à mon frère, murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres. Allez-y maintenant, je vous attends ici.

\- Vous ne montez pas avec moi ?

\- Ma présence risque de l'agacer plus qu'autre chose, ricana-t-il. Cependant il a quelque chose à me donner donc je vous prierez de me l'apporter.

\- D'accord…

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à gagner la porte, plusieurs des hommes de Mycroft Holmes la dépassèrent, ses valises en main, et gravirent les escaliers. Devait-elle comprendre qu'elle était réellement tenue de rester avec Sherlock jusqu'à ce que John rentre ? Dans leur appartement ? C'était fou, cette histoire était complètement ahurissante. Cependant, inquiète de l'état dans lequel pouvait se trouver le détective, elle prit son courage à deux mains et monta à son tour les escaliers. John n'était partit que depuis trois semaines, il n'aurait tout de même pas replongé pour si peu alors qu'il avait tenu deux ans sans le voir et sans toucher à la drogue. Chacun de ses pas la rapprochait un peu plus de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dieu qu'elle avait essayé de l'oublier, mais tout lui avait fait penser à lui, chaque détail, chaque parole, chaque instant. Elle était pitoyable. Arrivée sur le pallier, elle remarqua que la porte était déjà ouverte, les hommes en noir venaient tout juste de poser les bagages qu'ils s'en allaient sans un regard pour elle. Voilà, elle était seule, sur le pas de la porte, sans oser pénétrer dans ce foutu appartement. Tout s'était passé trop vite, elle n'avait pas prévu de le revoir dans ces circonstances, elle avait souhaité se préparer pendant quelques jours et réfléchir à ce qu'elle trouverait à lui dire avant de devoir lui faire face. Mais que faisait-elle ici bon sang ?

\- Par pitié ne restez pas planté là et décidez-vous à entrer.

Sa voix avait retentit dans tout l'appartement mais il restait toujours invisible. Mon Dieu, cette voix, si grave, si rauque, si… Qu'est-ce cette voix lui avait manqué. Et il était là, quelque part, tout près d'elle. Tout le manque qu'elle avait ressenti durant ces derniers mois s'abattit sur elle d'un seul coup. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'elle le voit, qu'elle contemple sa haute silhouette svelte, son regard acéré, ses grandes mains puissantes, ses cheveux indomptables. Ses pas la guidèrent jusque dans le salon, cherchant l'homme du regard sans succès, quand la porte claqua violement derrière elle. Dans un sursaut elle se retourna et le vit, enfin. Adossé contre la porte, la main sur la poignée, sa robe de robe de chambre froissée et sa tignasse emmêlée. Il était là, devant elle, à la regarder sans rien dire quand soudain il s'élança vers le canapé, grimpa dessus et examina les articles de journaux épinglés au mur.

\- Beaucoup d'homicides depuis quelques jours mais aucun ne mérite ne serait-ce que la note de sept. Décevant !

\- Sherlock… Comment allez-vous ?

\- Contrairement à ce que pense mon sceptique de frère, très bien !

\- Descendez de là et regardez-moi.

Elle avait parlé durement parce que son inquiétude gagnait du terrain. L'homme semblait agité, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, ses gestes étaient imprécis et ses pupilles lui avaient paru dilaté. Tout en soufflant exagérément fort, Sherlock bondit du canapé et lui fit face, de toute évidence quelque peu agacé

\- Vous voulez voir mes bras je présume ?

\- S'il vous plait, oui.

\- Je ne pensais pas que vous pourriez douter à ce point de moi ? siffla-t-il offusqué.

\- Je souhaite uniquement vous savoir en bonne santé Sherlock.

Son expression s'adoucit et il consentit à laisser tomber sa robe de chambre au sol, dévoilant ses bras pâles mais vierges de toute trace de piqure. Un soupir de soulagement franchit ses lèvres, il n'avait pas replongé.

\- J'imagine que Mycroft attend ceci, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui tendit alors un petit morceau de papier plié en deux qu'elle prit soigneusement dans sa main.

\- Donnez-le lui ou sinon il se sentira obligé de venir me voir et aucun de nous deux ne souhaitons cela pour le moment, ricana le grand brun en se jetant sur le canapé, le bras sur son visage.

Comprenant qu'il n'en dirait pas plus sur le sujet, elle se dépêcha de rejoindre l'ainé qui arqua un sourcil à sa vue.

\- Vous avez fait vite, grinça-t-il, surpris.

\- Il me l'a donné sans que je n'aie eu besoin de lui demander quoique ce soit, expliqua-t-elle en lui remettant ce petit bout de papier bien mystérieux. A première vue il présente certes des signes de fatigue mais il ne semble pas avoir replongé.

\- Vous m'en voyez ravi, s'exclama-t-il en dépliant le mot.

A sa lecture, son sourire cynique s'effaça pour être remplacé par une expression plus détendue et surtout plus amusée.

\- Sacré petit frère…, murmura-t-il en mettant le papier dans sa poche. Eh bien Mademoiselle Hooper, je vous remercie par avance de votre coopération, je reviendrai vers vous sous peu afin de vous parler de votre logement, ajouta-t-il cordialement.

A présent il paraissait moins à cran, qu'est-ce que Sherlock avait bien pu lui écrire ? D'un pas ferme, il regagna la voiture et s'apprêta à entrer dedans quand elle se décida à lui poser la question qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

\- Comment aviez-vous su que je rentrerai aujourd'hui ?

Il tourna son visage vers elle et elle aperçut une lueur malicieuse traversa ses prunelles sombres.

\- Sachez Mademoiselle Hooper, que contrairement à ce que vous croyez, Sherlock n'est pas le plus intelligent des frères Holmes.

Il la gratifia d'un dernier sourire et s'engouffra dans la limousine.

Bon. Très bien. D'accord. Il était à présent temps de rejoindre à nouveau le plus jeune des frères Holmes et de devoir lui faire face. Sans la présence de John ou de Madame Hudson, elle savait que la tâche n'allait pas être aisée, mais maintenant qu'elle y était, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. La démarche cette fois-ci plus assurée, elle gravit rapidement les marches et regagna le salon, où se trouvait toujours le détective, allongé sur le canapé. Légèrement tremblante et le cœur battant frénétiquement, elle approcha le fauteuil près de l'homme et s'essaya en silence sans le quitter du regard. Même si son visage était partiellement caché par son avant-bras, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ses lèvres pleines qui formaient comme souvent une moue boudeuse légèrement enfantine, qui contrastait totalement avec sa carrure si masculine. Même habillé ainsi – pantalon en toile de pyjama et tee-shirt du même genre – il restait charismatique, magnétique. Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il lui semblait résonner à ses oreilles, la boule dans sa gorge ne cessait de croitre sans compter son estomac qui menaçait de se rompre à tout instant. Et pourtant rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de continuer à l'observer, jamais elle ne serait rassasiée de regarder.

\- Vous devriez aller dormir dans votre lit, dit-elle doucement de peur de le mettre en colère. Vous seriez plus à l'aise.

\- Vous n'êtes pas partie bien longtemps.

Soit, s'il préférait directement lancer les hostilités, elle se sentait maintenant prête pour les affronter.

\- C'est vrai, Londres me manquait bien trop.

\- Plutôt que de solennels adieux mieux aurait-il valu se contenter d'un simple au revoir, vous ne croyez pas ? murmura-t-il ironiquement.

\- Je ne pensais pas rentrer si tôt, je l'avoue.

Il baissa son bras et plongea son regard acier dans le sien. Son cœur menaça d'exploser et ses jambes de la lâcher, bien qu'elle était assise.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue Molly ?

« Pour vous », pensa-t-elle aussitôt.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas répondre ça, jamais, de toute façon elle n'était pas rentrée uniquement pour lui. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis bien trop attachée à ma vie ici pour l'abandonner, répondit-elle le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Alors pourquoi avoir décidé de partir ? rétorqua le détective sans la lâcher du regard.

\- Parce que ce n'est qu'une fois que je l'ai perdu que j'ai compris à quel point je tenais à elle.

Est-ce qu'elle parlait de sa vie à Londres ou de sa relation avec Sherlock ? Surement un peu des deux, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, comme souvent lorsqu'elle était en présence de cet homme. Le grand homme se redressa et se mit assis, ses longues jambes frôlant les siennes ce qui la fit légèrement tressauter. Pourtant elle décida de ne pas bouger, le sentir si proche d'elle était si bon qu'y renoncer aurait été une torture.

\- Je n'ai pas replongé.

\- Je sais, je suis désolée de vous avoir soupçonné à tort, chuchota-t-elle en baissement timidement les yeux.

Elle ne parvenait jamais à soutenir bien longtemps le regard du consultant.

\- Mycroft a toujours été très… alarmiste, cracha-t-il en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Ce simple geste la fit frémir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui était inscrit sur le petit mot que j'ai dû lui donner ? demanda-t-elle avant de se reprendre. Excusez-moi, ça ne me regarde bien évidemment pas.

Plus il lui parlait et plus elle se montrait hardie, se montrant toujours plus curieuse. Jamais rassasiée.

\- Mon frère m'a toujours demandé la liste des drogues qui altéraient mon esprit.

\- Le papier était donc vierge ?

Un sourire énigmatique fut la seule réponse à laquelle elle eut droit. Le grand brun se redressa complétement et s'étira longuement en baillant.

\- Depuis combien de temps n'avez-vous pas dormi ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme en se mettant debout à son tour, ses mains triturant l'ourlet de son pull.

\- Je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu le fil, soupira-t-il en faisant quelques pas en direction de sa chambre. Je me sentais agité dernièrement.

\- A cause d'une enquête ?

Encore une fois elle n'obtenue aucune réponse, l'homme en question préférant se trainer jusque dans sa chambre sans un mot. Dépitée, elle allait se rassoir quand elle entendit la voix grave de l'homme qu'elle aimait l'appeler. Sans comprendre, elle se précipita dans la pièce en question et s'arrêta à l'embrasure de la porte.

\- La pression et l'adrénaline sont en train de retomber, grogna-t-il allongé dans son lit, sur le côté, lui tournant ainsi le dos.

\- Je ne vous embête pas plus, je vais dans le salon, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit.

\- C'est ce que je viens de faire à l'instant, Molly.

Elle ne comprenait pas, comment pouvait-elle lui être utile ?

\- Vous êtes presque aussi épuisée que moi, continua-t-il sur le même ton rauque. Le trajet en avion, couplé à l'angoisse de votre retour, ajouté à la conversation avec mon frère.

\- Je… Je ne… Non pas…

\- Vos traits sont tirés et vos cernes marquées.

Se passant les mains sur les joues, gênée d'apprendre qu'elle était dans un état si pitoyable, elle s'apprêta à fermer la porte et à faire une sieste sur le canapé du salon quand le détective lui parla à nouveau.

\- J'ai besoin de dormir et pour ceci j'ai besoin de vous.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Venez et allongez-vous sans un mot.

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Impossible. Ses fantasmes avaient murmuré à son oreille, ce n'était en aucun cas Sherlock Holmes qui venait de lui proposer de dormir avec lui.

\- Je vous entends penser et ce n'est pas très reposant, railla-t-il sans se retourner.

\- Je… Vous… Vous vous moquez de moi ? bredouilla-t-elle de plus en plus nerveuse.

\- Je me suis rendu compte récemment qu'en cas de grande fatigue, le souffle régulier d'une personne non loin me plongeait plus rapidement dans un sommeil profond et paradoxal.

\- Je ne… Sherlock… Je ne peux pas…

Il lui en demandait toujours plus, toujours trop. Peut-être ne se doutait-il pas à quel point ça pouvait être douloureux de dormir aux côtés d'un homme qui ne ressentirait jamais les mêmes sentiments amoureux qu'elle-même éprouvait.

\- Je croyais que dormir avec quelqu'un nuisait à votre sommeil.

\- Rosie m'a prouvé le contraire.

Pour lui ce n'était qu'une sieste, elle remplaçait Rosie, tout simplement. Il ne prenait pas en compte son amour pour lui car il n'en avait même pas conscience, malgré son évolution et malgré l'influence de John, il était trop compliqué pour lui d'imaginer qu'une simple sieste avec lui la rendrait tellement heureuse et malheureuse à la fois.

\- Pourquoi agissez-vous ainsi ?

\- Je ne sais pas Molly, lâcha-t-il dans un soupire contrarié, il perdait patience. Peut-être parce que j'en ai envie.

Elle devait tourner les talons et claquer cette maudite porte derrière elle, c'est évidemment ce qu'une femme censée ferait sans hésiter. Mais elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait rien d'une femme censée, sinon jamais elle ne serait tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un tel sociopathe. Le corps frémissant de part en part, elle s'avança doucement en direction du lit, s'essaya maladroitement dessus, inspira et expira lentement puis s'allongea, mal à l'aise. Allongée sur le côté, elle se mit à observer le détective avec attention. Son tee-shirt était légèrement remonté et laissé entrevoir quelques centimètres de la peau blanche de son dos, insufflant en elle une inexplicable envie d'y laisser courir ses doigts. Approchant délicatement sa main de cette surface de peau tentatrice, elle sentit son estomac se retourner quand elle décida d'arrêter net son geste. Elle avait eu raison d'hésiter, le rejoindre sur ce lit avait été une très mauvaise idée. Le voir si proche, sentir son odeur, percevoir sa légère respiration, tout était bien trop douloureux pour elle. Elle le voulait, complètement et irrémédiablement, et elle savait que jamais elle ne l'aurait. Elle n'était pas Rosie, elle ne pourrait pas se coller à lui et prendre sa main dans la sienne, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Ravalant ses larmes qui menaçaient de couler, elle prit sur elle et se retourna, lui tournant ainsi le dos. Si elle ne le voyait pas, sa souffrance diminuerait au moins un peu.

* * *

 _Je vous aime Sherlock._

 _Le laboratoire baignait dans la lumière, et comme toujours Elle irradiait littéralement. Son regard emplit d'amour se posa sur lui, Son rire cristallin se percuta sur chacun des murs de la pièce et sur chacune des parois qui comprimaient sa poitrine, son esprit, son corps tout entier. Son rire semblait résonner en lui comme des vagues qui viendraient et s'en iraient au gré de leurs envies. Elle ne portait pas Sa blouse, mais une robe blanche, Ses longs cheveux bruns détachés, Ses pieds nus. Si petite, si menue, si adorable._

 _Je vous aime Sherlock._

 _Elle s'approchait de lui, doucement, légèrement, avec grâce, un sourire taquin peint sur Ses lèvres appétissantes. Et lui ne bougeait pas, restait là, stoïque, la fixant sans émettre le moindre son. Elle mettait trop de temps pour le rejoindre, ce satané laboratoire n'avait jamais paru aussi grand._

 _Je vous aime Sherlock, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Bien sûr qu'il le savait, il l'avait toujours su même lorsqu'il avait fait semblant du contraire. Elle l'aimait depuis si longtemps que c'était devenu une habitude pour lui. Son amour lui appartenait, c'était ainsi. C'était immuable._

 _Je vous aime tellement._

 _Voilà, elle était si près de lui maintenant. Elle plantait Ses iris envoutants en lui, caressant du bout des doigts son torse, son cou, son menton. Chacune de Ses caresses l'électrisait et le brûlait en même temps, il ne savait pas s'il voulait qu'Elle continue ou s'il souhaitait qu'Elle s'arrête. Quand Elle rompit le contact, le dilemme devint une évidence, elle devait poursuivre. Pourtant Elle reculait de quelques pas, sa robe flottant autour d'Elle, et toujours ce même sourire mutin._

 _Je ne vous aimerai pas toute ma vie._

 _Elle ne devait pas partir, elle ne devait pas reculer, chaque pas qu'elle faisait l'éloignait de lui et ça lui faisait mal, physiquement, comme si ses entrailles se tordaient. Elle n'avait pas le droit de partir et Elle n'avait pas le droit de ne plus l'aimer. Son amour n'était qu'à lui depuis si longtemps, cela ne devait pas changer, Elle ne devait pas changer._

 _Au revoir Sherlock._

 _Il essayait de parler mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il désirait lui ordonner de rester avec lui mais Elle s'éloignait et disparaissait de plus en plus dans la lumière éblouissante. Et lui restait planté là, sans pouvoir parler, sans pouvoir bouger, à attendre qu'elle revienne vers lui._

La luminosité orangée d'un soleil couchant s'inscrit dans ses rétines et dans son esprit. Avant de se redresser, Sherlock s'accorda quelques minutes de réflexion afin de discerner le songe de la réalité. Il n'y avait plus de laboratoire, de lumière blanche aveuglante et de Molly Hooper, il était réveillé. Soulagé, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait de ces rêves à présent familiers, il se mit sur le dos et fixa le plafond, l'esprit vide. Il ne devait penser à rien, il fallait à présent qu'il classe ce rêve avec les autres et qu'il l'oublie jusqu'à sa prochaine nuit, c'était vital. Il allait se lever complètement quand une masse allongée juste à côté de lui attira son attention, et là tout lui revint en mémoire. Le retour de Molly, leur conversation, son souhait qu'elle vienne dormir à côté de lui. Pris au dépourvu par ses propres souvenirs, il se releva d'un bond et chancela jusqu'au mur, continuant à la fixer sans ciller. Il lui avait demandé de dormir avec lui. C'était incohérent, que lui avait-il pris ? Les mains sur les tempes, il se força à fermer les yeux, essayant de réfléchir à la situation. Molly Hopper était dans son lit parce qu'il l'avait exigé. Pourquoi ? Parce que cela faisait des jours qu'il ne trouvait plus le sommeil. Mais quel était le rapport avec la légiste ? Le bout de papier qu'il avait remis à Mycroft lui revint subitement en mémoire. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça ?

A vrai dire il savait pourquoi, il préférait l'ignorer mais il était temps d'y faire face, continuer à le nier n'aurait été que faiblesse et il n'était pas un homme faible. Lorsqu'il avait entendu la voix de Molly retentir en bas de chez lui, il avait d'abord cru à un rêve éveillé, mais là il avait perçu la voix si reconnaissable de son frère et avait compris qu'il ne rêvait pas, jamais son subconscient ne lui imposerait la présence horripilante de son frère. Il ne s'était pas attendue à la voir revenir, encore une fois elle l'avait pris de court et avait su le surprendre. Et encore une fois il n'avait pas su comment réagir lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée en face lui. Son départ, il y a de ça trois mois, avait rendu sa vie comme… morne. Malgré les enquêtes, malgré les facéties de John et de sa fille, il ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à se rendre à la morgue. Quel aurait été l'intérêt d'y aller si sa légiste personnelle n'était plus là pour l'accueillir de son sourire chaleureux et de son regard pétillant. Quand il avait compris qu'elle s'en allait, il n'avait rien dit, rien ressenti, comme s'il n'avait pas été présent, comme si ça l'indifférait. Une réaction somme toute logique venant de lui, si seulement il n'avait cessé de penser à elle pendant ces trois longs mois. Il avait même hésité à lui envoyer un texto, juste pour savoir comment elle allait. Risible.

Mais elle était revenue et se trouvait maintenant dans son lit, à dormir paisiblement, recroquevillée sur-même, si fluette, si fragile. Il n'avait pas d'instinct protecteur, il en était parfaitement conscient, car cela aurait impliqué une empathie dont il était difficilement capable. Pourtant, plus il observait cette petite femme roulée en boule sur son lit, plus il ressentait le besoin impérieux de la protéger du monde, qu'il savait si dangereux et mauvais, après tout il en était lui-même le parfait représentant. Secouant la tête, les mains dans les cheveux, il réfléchissait, ou du moins tentait de le faire. John était partit avec sa fille il y avait de ça trois semaines. Cet idiot bien trop gentil avait longtemps hésité avant de s'en aller rejoindre son alcoolique de sœur, surement parce qu'il pressentait que son colocataire sombrait petit à petit. Est-ce qu'il sombrait réellement ? Non. Après le départ de Molly, après le départ de John, pas une seule fois il n'avait pensé à replonger. Certes il lui était arrivé de fumer à quelques reprises mais il n'avait pas retouché à tous ces produits illicites qui parsemaient son passé de toxicomane. Cependant, il avait l'impression de sombrer, son incapacité à rester focalisé sur une idée précise était une des conséquences de la drogue. Mais c'était une nouvelle drogue dont il ne voulait pas et qu'il n'avait même pas consommé qui le rongeait ainsi.

La jeune femme souffla doucement, passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Elle devait être en plein rêve. Incapable de se retenir, malgré les injonctions de son cerveau qui exigeaient qu'il sorte de cette chambre le plus rapidement possible, il se rapprocha de la pathologiste et s'accroupit devant elle. Sans la contrôler, il avança sa main vers son visage endormi, suspendit son geste, indécis, et finit par frôler du bout des doigts les quelques mèches éparpillées de sa queue de cheval. Au contact, il remarqua que l'expression de la jeune femme se fit plus douce, sa crispation se relâcha, son visage se détendit. Il ne parvenait pas à retirer sa main des longs cheveux de la légiste, s'autorisant à faire ce que jamais il n'aurait osé accomplir en temps normal. Agir ainsi alors qu'elle était éveillée aurait été mal, il lui aurait donné de faux espoirs et jamais il ne permettrait cela. Il aimait Molly du mieux qu'il le pouvait, du mieux qu'un sociopathe pouvait aimer, c'est-à-dire si peu en comparaison des sentiments qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Il ne devait pas se perdre dans ce besoin qui naissait en lui, dans cette envie de la toucher et de lui parler, sans cesse. Il se lassait vite, c'était ainsi, l'ennui finissait toujours par le gagner. Et même si l'attraction aussi étrange qu'incompréhensible qu'il ressentait à l'attention de la pathologiste ne semblait pas vouloir décroitre pour le moment, il savait que tôt ou tard ce « sentiment » finirait par disparaitre. Alors il le garderait pour lui, ne dévoilerait rien à la femme brune, se retiendrait de tout contact physique et patienterait jusqu'à ce que cette émotion déraisonnée disparaisse pour de bon.

* * *

Les rues de Londres défilaient sous ses yeux mais il ne voyait pas les immeubles, ne distinguaient pas les gens. Tout ce qui l'entourait l'importait peu, pour être franc, même l'Angleterre l'importait peu, il avait juste pris l'habitude d'être indispensable. Tous ces petits politiciens, ces grandes familles riches, ces journalistes fouineurs, tous des êtes insignifiants et d'une stupidité affligeante. Il était de son devoir de les protéger car ainsi était son rôle, il était d'ailleurs tellement plus aisé de protéger ce pays des terroristes et des attaques plutôt que de protéger son propre frère de ses addictions. Mais il continuerait à veiller sur lui, de loin, son petit frère _chéri_. Le petit mot toujours dans la main, il ne résista pas à l'envie de l'ouvrir encore une fois pour y relire les initiales qui étaient inscrites dessus.

 **MH**

Il était évident qu'il ne faisait pas référence à son patronyme mais plutôt à celui d'une légiste bien plus coriace qu'elle n'y paraissait. Elle allait devoir l'être au vue de ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son inconscient de frère.

\- Cette fois-ci, je préfère ne pas me mêler de cette nouvelle dépendance, petit frère…

Ouvrant la vitre, il chiffonna le papier et le lança en-dehors.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Encore une fois, navrée pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster cette suite. Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai écrire le prochain chapitre :/ De nouveau un switch, finalement Molly ne reste pas éloignée si longtemps de Sherlock, c'est ce que je comptais faire depuis le début car le plus important a été ce que son départ a représenté pour Sherlock ! J'espère que vous avez aimé !**


End file.
